Lost In Myself
by Daidallein
Summary: What if in the meadow Jacob and his pack hadn't been fast enough and Laurent bit Bella?
1. Beginning the End

**All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Lost In Myself

Laurent shook his head, his face kind. "Look at it this way, Bella. You're very lucky I was the one to find you."

"I am?" I mouthed, faltering another step back.

Laurent followed, lithe and graceful.

"Yes," he assured me. "I'll be very quick. You won't feel a thing, I promise. Oh, I'll lie to Victoria about the later, naturally, just to placate her. But if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella…" He shook his head with a slow movement, almost as if in disgust. "I swear you'd be thanking me for this."

I stared at him in horror.

He sniffed at the breeze that blew threads of my hair in his direction. "Mouthwatering," he repeated, inhaling deeply.

I tensed for the spring, my eyes squinting as I cringed away, and the sound of Edward's furious roar echoed distantly in the back of my head. His name burst through all the walls I'd built to contain it. _Edward, Edward, Edward._ I was going to die. It shouldn't matter if I thought of him now. _Edward I love you._

_(New Moon, pg.241-242)_

­

* * *

Ch.1

JPOV

"Sam! We have to do it now! How much more proof do you want?" thought Jacob desperately. The big black wolf stood rigid, unmoving analyzing the scene before him. "Sam he's going to kill Bella!"

The black wolf snarled low and deep raising his hackles slightly. Sam turned menacingly towards Jacob, "Jacob I know, but we must be sure. When he makes a move…" The whole pack turned their attention back to the meadow. "Shit, go, go, go! Kill him!"

BPOV

My lungs collapsed at the impact of Laurent's marble body, leaving me breathless and dazed. His teeth bit into the first patch of flesh they found, my shoulder. At first it felt like a paper cut then it progressed further into the pain I knew it should be, his venom dripping into the tender gash. The pressure eased for half a second as he went for my chest, right above my heart. This time it felt like he was opening a wound that had only begun to heal. The venom dripped and mixed with my blood, which was being rapidly consumed.

I gazed up at the hazy sky, every noise was muffled and my face was raw from tears. The pain was all consuming and became somewhat of a relief. I finally could let out the pain I'd been feeling for Edward for so long, and together the tortures consumed my body.

I gazed to my side in sort of a spectator view as a pack of monsters, no, giant wolves lunged at Laurent. "No, let me die, please," I whispered numbly, though nothing seemed to notice I'd even spoken, like wolves couldn't understand me anyways. Laurent noticed them as I did and seemed drawn between finishing me and fleeing. He dipped his head one last time and went to escape, but was taken down by the whole pack. I couldn't believe what I was witnessing; they were mere animals weren't they?

The scene blurred as the tears swelled and flooded my eyes. Oh this pain was something new and I knew what was happening to my body. I could feel the procedure taking place beneath my skin and in my bones. The burning and killing of my weak _human_ cells, only to be replaced by a more potent _vampire_ form, tormented my soul. I could actually feel part of my soul lifting and leaving me, tugging at my heart. " I wont let go," my feeble words stumbled from my lips to no one.

JPOV

_That filthy bloodsucker, thinking he could hurt my Bel… "BELLA!"_ The cry came out as more of a whiny snarl seeing that I was still in wolf form. O God how do you know just what to do to kill me? Through my canine eyes I could see the gray portrait of my Bella withering away. Her whole body was shivering and the fragrance of her blood was pungent in the surrounding air.

My wolf form dissipated into my Quileute human body, as I rushed over to her. She just lay there, staring far off into the overcast haze above. Her whole body was shaking and the blood spewed, desperate to form clots, from the gnarled gashes in her chest and shoulder. I knew she was out of reach from my aid and these would be the last moments I would have with her. Grabbing her hand, I kneeled beside my Bella and did what most men were ashamed to do, I couldn't help it, I loved her. The tears flowed freely down my cheeks, dripping off my chin into her hair.

"Jake," I heard Sam's gruff voice test the air, my pack mates shuffling uncomfortably some distance off. "Jake, we have to end this for her. Either you kill her or you can let me." I looked up into is pleading eyes, they were stern but held sympathy for my plight.

"No! You can't, I won't let you," backing up my demand with a deep snarl, nothing compared to if I was in my wolf form. "I'll help her, she won't be like the others. We can teach her…" I stopped when I knew what I was saying was frivolous.

"Jake, you have till sunrise to get it over with. Save her soul." They left saying nothing more, leaving me to face my own demons. She was so beautiful still, covered in dirt and blood. My fingers traced her wounds where her body, aided by the venom, had already begun to repair itself.

Her scream pierced the air and her whole body contracted, arching her back. "I'm sorry Bells, I didn't mean to…" Her breath came in short gasps as her eyes searched the space around her for my form. "Bella I'm so sorry I couldn't save you. God, if I had only broke ranks and saved you myself. It's my fault."

When I returned my gaze, she met me back with hers. However somewhat blank it was, she was there, mind and body. Her lips formed silent words that I couldn't make out. Breath puffed out uncoordinated with her lips, ending up in a cough.

"Bella, it's ok. Don't talk you'll only hurt yourself more." I wanted her to suffer the least. I would gladly take all her pain myself so she could ascend to heaven peacefully.

"Jacob," her voice croaked desperately. "Please kill me; I don't want to live anymore." Her eyes blazed with the little embers of human life that were left in her.

Her passion scorched my own selfishness to save her. "But Bella I…"

"Jacob, I won't be all here anymore. You know this, and I feel that I am loosing myself. I, I can't go on living with only pain in my life."

There was hope, "Bella, you won't have only pain. I'll be here for you always. I love you, I can't do it. I can't kill you."

A chill wind flew through the meadow and back up to the sky. We both looked up at the storm front coming in strong. I turned to look back at my fallen angel, but her eyes stayed fix on the advancing clouds.

"Jake, you don't seem to understand, do you?" she broke her gaze with a smile to glance fondly at me, lifting her hand to stroke my face. Her hand fell from fatigue and her smile turned to a wince as a fresh wave of pain washed over her body. I patiently waited for it to pass so she could continue. "I could kill you, or try at least. When I turn, the draw to drink from your veins could be too great."

"But you wouldn't want to, right?" I searched desperately for a loop hole.

"No, I wouldn't want to, but I don't know if I will be able to fight it. I'll be half myself and half…no. More like a quarter of myself and three quarters a monster." Sorrow was emanating from her glorious face. "Jake you have to."

It was impossible for me to kill her, I knew it was. But I also knew what she said was true, she would no longer be Bella; a demon would posses her body. At that thought I couldn't bare to look at her. I wouldn't kill her; I would save her if you could call it that. I had till sunrise to hide her somewhere safe and then say goodbye forever.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic, just wanted to share a story I've been dieing to read, but could never find. Please let me know if you like it, I'll post more. )**


	2. The Demon to Come

**Haha, well I'm glad yall share my excitment about this. You got lucky on this one, I'd already written it and it was just sitting there waiting to be edited and posted for yall. Hope you enjoy, I'll post Ch. 3 after i finish editing it too; but i'll get on that once i finish typing Ch.4 before i forget all the twists and shit.**

* * *

Ch.2

APOV

I was watching Bella from far off. She was laying in a meadow; I couldn't tell if she was hurt or just sleeping. Just then she rolled onto her side and let out a small yelp of pain.

"Bella!" I yelled desperately, coming out of my vision.

"Alice, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Jasper rushed across our new house, followed by Esme.

"I saw her Jasper, she was hurt. I couldn't tell how badly, but she was hurt and alone." It all came out so fast I wasn't sure if even Esme and Jasper could understand me.

"We have to go help her," stated Esme, fixing a worried look on her face.

"Wait if we go and she's just broken an arm then we could hurt her more than we intend, emotionally. Edward wouldn't be happy either; you know he told you not to watch her." Jasper pointed out conscientiously.

"You're right Jasper." I admitted sadly. "I'll give it a couple days, and after that I won't watch her any more, I promise. It's just, I worry about her." But of course I'd still watch her, I didn't care what Edward thought. He wasn't the only one that cared about her.

"It's ok Alice, we all do," consoled Esme.

BPOV

Jacob wouldn't look at me as he gripped me in his hard, warm arms. My head rested on his bicep: I didn't have the strength to hold it up anymore. My whole body felt like it was shutting down, like something else was preparing to control it. The cold had begun to forever take hold of me as we stood outside of the dank cave.

"You'll be safe in here Bells," comforted Jacob. "And in a few years when you have better control, I'll come find you."

It pained me that he couldn't grasp our situation. This was the end, but he wouldn't admit it to himself. All I could do was look at his emotionless face: my voice had stopped cooperating a while back.

The sun began to peek over the trees as morning dawned, marking the end of our time together forever. At least I hoped he would never see me after I wasn't myself anymore.

"It's sunrise," Jacob stated regretfully, while placing me on the dirt beside the cave.

One last tear streamed down my face before the pool dried up forever. "Jacob, I…" was all I could muster.

"Hush, Bells." He squatted to my level and gazed into my eyes one last time. Leaning forward, his lips found mine, already turning cold, and begun a passionate kiss that I wish would never end. But as the sun's rays lit our skin, Jake pulled back, letting his finger tips linger on the side of my cheek.

"It's time for me to leave Bella." The last word, my name, caught in his thought as he suppressed his anguish. "Take care of yourself. Oh, and when I return for you I better see gold eyes." He pulled the corner of his mouth up on one side attempting to relieve the intensity of the moment.

All I could do was communicate with my eyes, hiding the pain for after he left, how much I cared for him. It was enough, I could tell he knew. I didn't want to imagine the pain that would engulf me after Jake was gone. My personal sunshine wouldn't be there to soak some of it up for me; wouldn't be there to protect me from the full, blunt force of the venom taking over.

"Goodbye, Bella. Take care of yourself." (New Moon, pg.72-73) He breathed lightly into my ear, before turning and leaving my life, my _human_ life.

My heart stopped, I had heard those exact words once long ago. My body reacted instantly; fresh images of _my_ angel's face exposed themselves. I could smell him, feel him, and see him. Unknowingly Jake had repeated word for word Edward's departing farewell.

A new kind of pain ripped through my very soul, leaving me hollow and empty. "Edward, you stole my soul and it will always be yours." My whisper was lost in the wind, if only the air could carry my words to him. The awe-inspiring effects of the venom were taking hold. I could feel myself loosing complete control; something was shoving me further and further back into my mind. It was all lost to me, I wouldn't resurface for two more days; and still I would never fully gain restraint over this new demon I was becoming.

APOV

"Your right Jasper, maybe it was just me overanalyzing." I admitted shyly. "I haven't picked up on anything bad in Bella's future."

"It's okay Alice," comforted Jasper, "To tell you the truth I sort of miss how crazy her emotions were around Edward. I was fun guessing which would come next."

I smiled at my husband; he knew just how to make me laugh. "Wait Jasper, come to think of it I haven't gotten anything from Bella's future. What if she's dea…?" I couldn't finish my painful conclusion. But it made sense I had focused on all of Bella when I looked into her future, not of just her being in danger.

"Don't over analyze things Alice. I'm sure she's fine." Jasper reassured, but I could see the worry in his eyes. Calm and relaxation eased over me and I leaned on Jasper's shoulder. I was glad for his power this once; maybe I was getting a bit jumpy about Bella. I began to think about what she was up to, it had been one day since my last vision of her.

Than as if it had been waiting for the moment it could escape, a vision took over my senses. I stood in a dense forest looking towards the edge of a cliff. Etched into the side of the cliff was a small, dank cave.

Then I saw her lying up against the mouth. Her body was limp and frigid as her lips mumbled softly. If it hadn't been for the breeze I would not have heard her, "Edward, you stole my soul and it will always be yours." I could see the pain written all across her face and a sob escaped. Why wasn't she crying I asked myself? I looked a little closer and saw the ring of marble white skin forming around two crescent shaped scars.

The breath caught in my throat as Bella's eyes closed and her heart beat grew faint. From the smell of it the venom had completely taken over, we had to find her before she woke up and did something she would regret. As much as I was worried for her I was also somewhat relieved, now she and Edward could be together and he wouldn't have one excuse against it. But we still had to reach her for her own sake, so she wouldn't do anything she would regret later.

The trees and cliff faded away, back to the room with Jasper.

"What did you see?" my husband's eyes searched intently for the answer in mine.

"It's Bella," I paused slightly, remembering her pain, poor Bella. "She's been bitten Jasper. She's all alone and needs our help. What should we do?"

"Well I think Edward would appreciate us informing him first," Jasper began. "How long till this happens?"

"It already has, I'm seeing it as it plays out. I think we should call Edward and everyone else. By the time we get there she might have already changed and who knows what she could do."

Without another second wasted I was on my phone waiting for Edward to answer. He dam well better pick up the phone, I have no intentions of calling him repeatedly. "Alice?" came Edward's pissed off snarl, "I told you to only call if it was an emergency."

"Excuse me, well then why do you think I'm calling?" what a nerve my brother had. "If you're going to act like that then you'll just have to find out the hard…"

"I'm sorry Alice, I'm just not in the best of moods. What's wrong, is everyone ok?"

"Well you see Edward, I sort of saw Bella." I was rudely cut off again, boy does he get annoying.

"WHAT! I thought I told you not to watch Bella!" he lashed out.

"Edward a vampire got to her." I stuck in before he hung up. The line went silent and I glanced at the screen to see if he had already disconnected, he hadn't. "Edward she's not dead. But she was bitten." The sigh from the other side followed my reassuring statement almost immediately.

"Where is she? How much longer does she have?" interrogated Edward desperately.

"Slow down. We're all meeting up at our old house, so I expect to see you soon." The dial tone signaled Edward's departure. I looked over to where Jasper was finishing up with informing the rest of our family.

* * *

**Heh, to come... Bella waking up. I hope I'll have it up before midnight, just because i hate it when fanfics leave you hanging. . **


	3. Unforgivable Sins

**Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. I've pressed this one out as fast as i could hopefully it wont leave you in too mush of a cliffy. / i hate doing that to you. But also i appreciate the tips on not rushing through it all, its a bad habit of mine, i just cant wait to finish the story for myself and get it out for yall. ****Enjoy this chapter, it might be a while till i post another. I want to go back and maybe add to each chapter now that they aren't so fresh in my mind and i can see it from outside of my own head. ) Don't worry I'll keep writing more chapters and while probably end up posting them in hours of each other like today. I really appreciate the compliments, enthusiasm, and pointers. **

**Note- Just to answer any questions: Jacob wouldn't leave her, your right, but the call of the pack was too great to ignore(What Sam says goes). After all Jacob already clearly disobeyed Sam by keeping Bella alive, he can't disobey much more before it doesn't fit the character outline and laws Stephenie set out for Jacob and his pack. ) But feel free to agree to disagree, I just thought I'd clarify the reason behind Jacob's actions. I appreciate the alternative views D**

* * *

Ch.3

BPOV

It was dark, so very dark. Where was I, who was I? I could hear droplets of water pattering a few feet away. The humidity made the air thick and musty causing my smell to be sum what muffled, but I could still smell the trees not too far away and the dirt beneath me.

There, my eyes flashed open and behold the beauty surrounding me. Everything was so clear and defined from my perspective. How did I get here though? I was really miffed, I didn't remember anything. Who the hell was I and what was I doing here? Leaning forward I went to get up and nearly ran into the opposite side of the cave. "What the hell is happening?" I pondered out loud.

My skin was almost a chalk white and resembled the stones lying across the ground. Curiously I drew imaginary lines across my skin, leaving a trail of moisture and dirt on my hand from the damp ground.

Glancing around me, I saw my reflection in a puddle. Creamy fingers combed through my caramel locks as I tested the soft texture. Peering more closely I was intrigued by how incredibly red my irises were, that was amusing.

I tested my movements carefully in the protection of the cave. I had to have run into the walls at least 6 times, leaving smashed imprints of myself as proof. However I figured out fast that you had to always be thinking a step ahead and ended the little masterpiece I had made of my home.

Turning towards the entrance my eyes focused on something far off. I could smell something irony and thick, it moved slowly across the forest floor. Curiosity began to take over as I inched out into the rain. What was this thing that drew me towards it? Instinct caused me to crawl on all fours like a ghostly predator. When I was mere feet away, from what I recognized as a rabbit, the scariest thing happened. Suddenly I was a spectator, watching as a demon took over and ripped the creature wide open, draining the blood within.

I sprawled backwards into a tree, knocking it over, as I realized what I had just done. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I suppress this urge, I could still feel it. My stomach turned and my sense of smell picked up every sign of blood within a 3 mile radius. Unwillingly my body began to move towards a larger prey, my legs moving faster than I thought normal. The trees blurred past me as the smell got closer, it was a bittersweet fragrance.

There it was in between two trees grazing intently, a small doe. She didn't even have time to look up as I once again put out the light that was her life and sustained myself. My fingers groped greedily at her side trying to message the last drops of blood from her body.

Looking up, I sniffed the air for more of this sensational substance I had discovered. It was so muggy under the canopy, maybe if I climbed up past the tree tops I could find some trace of what I seeked. This speed and power was growing on me, I thought to myself as I scaled a nearby tree. Once at the top, in seconds, I breathed the fresh wind. It smelt like rain and nothing more. I turned the opposite direction, and as if following my command, the wind switched directions bringing the sweetest smell to my attention. My eyes popped open and I knew at once what I wanted, no longer fighting the drive to kill. I followed my quarry southwards.

It was miles off, but would only take minutes. The forest floor disappeared beneath me as I accelerated towards my one destination. The smells of dear and bear danced across my senses but held nothing to the fragrance earlier. As I pulled closer, I picked up on not just one but many of the same smell I had stumbled across before. This was my lucky day, or so I thought.

My seductive fragrance was killed by the most horrid odor I had ever encountered. The odor was so repulsive I actually stopped to wrinkle my nose in disgust, hiding behind roots attempting to escape this smell. What a horrible feeling, here I was cowering on the forest ground because of a smell. But not just any smell, it was a mixture of wet dog and garbage, rotting garbage. Instinct had me on my toes, even though I didn't believe that I had a reason to fear this ugly scent.

Crouching down against a tree trunk I peered out and around the forest. The pattering of rain and the feel of moist dirt between my toes, that was all I picked up on. All seemed well but then I saw a mass of moving fur, a large mass moving in fast. The smell was definitely coming from what ever that was. As it drew nearer a small voice warned me of a looming danger and my legs itched to run. Seeing that they were running from where I came and weren't blocking where I wanted to go, I saw nothing against just proceeding in outrunning them.

Easily I began my delighted lope in the direction this tempting fragrance, clouded by must that had come from the odd creatures, was leading me. Noticing however that the scent of dogs wasn't getting weaker, it was getting stronger. I turned my head slightly to glance back at the advancing pack of creatures, briefly pondering just sucking them dry like my other prey, but thought better of it concurring that their blood would taste horrible. They began to flank me and spread out at the sides, why the hell were they even chasing me.

Looking ahead I noticed the light looming ahead, it must be the end of the forest and I was very close to my prey. Maybe they wanted what I was after, well they wouldn't get it, I'd just have to out run them.

Checking their proximity, I realized that they had closed me off on 3 sides and were trying to completely circle me. The two wolves, I think that's what they were, behind me were keeping their distance. The one to my left was large and black and only yards from me. On my right was a russet wolf almost as large as the black one; however he kept his distance as the ones behind me. The silver wolf was attempting to gain the lead so he could double back and trap me, maybe I would let this happen. Slyly I checked my pace allowing him to get in front of me. As soon as this happened I pushed forward as fast as my legs would allow, startling the silver wolf I came up behind me before his pack could respond. With one angry roar I through my shoulder into his, sending him through multiple trees. My plan worked nicely as the disoriented pack slowed, torn between helping their fallen comrade and chasing me. Taking advantage of my little opportunity I jumped through the edge of the forest and onto a dirt road. I paused, taking a second to comprehend where I was. The smell lead me to the left away from what I smelt was a large body of salt water.

Going on a little farther I came upon an odd structure, my subconscious brought a word to mind, _house_. The smell was coming from within, and there was more than one. It smelt so delicious I could hardly resist. I brought myself to the edge of the property and made my way around the back; pausing at the door to make notice of where these creatures were before I entered. One was on the second floor while a larger was on my level surrounded by smoke and odd aromas.

My body slithered silently through the door and creped across the carpet before I rested against the wall separating me from my delicate quarry. A female, messing with pots and pans, wiped exhaustedly at her brow. I recognized what she was doing as something I too had done, she was cooking dinner. She turned her head revealing her warm flushed cheeks. How I longed to sink my teeth into her flesh, how delicious it would taste. The temptation was becoming too unbearable, I couldn't hold back anymore. The last image I had of myself, before I attacked, was of my pitch black irises starring greedily back at me from a mirror on the opposite wall. Then before I knew what I had done I was ravenously consuming every last drop of this indescribable substance. It trickled down my chin as my haste to consume all of it left me sloppy. This blood was not bittersweet; it was above and beyond what I could ever dream up. Disappointment flooded my being when the flow ran dry and I was forced to end my feast.

"Hey mom, is dinner almost ready?" questioned a young voice above me.

I was still thirsty for more of this delicacy and the quench to this thirst lay merely above me. This time I wasn't so driven by thirst so I could have a little fun couldn't I? After all they were my prey. Once again my subconscious poked at me, I became depressed and regretful of my previous actions and the ones that lay unfulfilled in my thoughts. I slid down in the corner of the kitchen and just sat their contemplating what had happened. Why was I regretting this, I was not one of them and they were my prey. However I couldn't ignore the nagging feeling of shame that tore at my dead heart. Memories flooded my vision: someone I was very close to, with dark skin and black hair was talking to me. He was sad and broken by something, it seemed he was trying to say goodbye. He leaned in to kiss me and then I remembered his name, "Jake." The word stumbled out of my lips before I could suppress it.

"Hello, is someone there?" Feet drummed down the stairs just across the house from me. "Mom, Is that you?"

Breaking through all the desires of this new monster I had become, I turned to leave before anything could happen, too late.

"MOM!" The distraught child collapsed on the floor next to my unfortunate victim. His bitter sobs came in gasps as he strained for breath to feed his beating heart. His heart that pumped the sweet nectar I longed for. My gut wrenched at the smell of it, it was much more fresh and unaged. Venom seeped to my lips and threatened to overflow my mouth if I didn't swallow. The child looked up at me with wide horror filled eyes. He trembled at my ghastly glare. Once again I was driven by something other than myself, and yet it felt more as if my will had crumbled and I had chose this fate for the child before me.

He turned for the kitchen entrance that would lead to the back porch sliding glass doors. Back to my previous malevolent self, I sprung at the small boy. Wasting no time, my teeth penetrated his skin hungrily, producing a weak scream to emit from his throat. How sweet it truly was, but I still felt guilty. I had ended their lives, but how did I know I didn't end their misery? All I had to draw on from these humans was this Jake. He seemed so distraught from my memory. Would he not appreciate death, like I gave these two, to end his suffering?

JPOV

"Damit Jake, why didn't you kill her? I didn't _suggest_ that you kill her I _commanded _you. It was an order." roared Sam as they bent there kneeling over their fallen comrade.

"Sam, I couldn't help it. You should know better than anyone what kind of situation I was in." I couldn't get the image of Bella out of my mind. She was so delicate and unworldly beautiful, but that still couldn't change my love for the old Bella even if she was more plain. "It doesn't make sense Sam. She promised me and I know Bella, it's against her nature to hunt humans. It's not who she is."

"She isn't Bella anymore." Sam looked over pityingly trying to convey the message that Bella too had tried to press upon me. Paul was laying beside us in agony because I couldn't come to terms with reality, what a mess I was.

"Damit," I yelled, surprising a sob. My temper peaked and my fist flew into the nearest tree trunk, sending it to the forest floor.

"Hey Jacob, haven't we downed enough trees today," chastised Embry lightly, trying to lift the tension in the air. I ignored his attempt; I wasn't in the mood for it. I was going to have to finish her myself if it came to it, this time I wasn't going to chicken out. I'd do it for Bella if not for the pack.

Just then the lingering smell of blood, human blood, floated past. It couldn't be, she really was a monster, now I really didn't have a choice.

"Embry, take Paul back to the village. Everyone else lets see if we can slay ourselves a bloodsucker." Sam commanded. The jeers of approval turned to howls of excitement as we made our way towards town.

EPOV

It had been a while since I'd returned to this house, but I had little time to reminisce at the moment, I wanted to find Bella. Sprinting through the over grown ferns, I bounded up the steps, through the open front door, and into the kitchen. There stood my family, minus Rose and Emmett.

"Edward, it's horrible we have to go now." Alice was over come by fear and terror, haunted by her recent vision. Images of Bella were flashing quickly through her mind. I wanted to know what happened but Alice spoke before I could. "We wanted to wait for you, but now that you're here we have help Bella. Rose and Emmett will meet us."

This all baffled me, were they not going to tell me what happened? I had a right to know if anyone was hurting my Bella or if I had to protect others from her. I tried not to dwell on the later for too long. Alice practically yelled her thoughts at me to reach me through my daze, _"Let's go Edward, before Bella kills anymore people."_ I tried to suppress the shock that threatened to cross my face; if anyone had died it was my fault. How could I leave her all alone, without anyone to look out for her? I was fit for her, but I guess for now I was all she had to count on and I wasn't about to mess up again.

In one fluid motion, the five of us were out the door. Alice took the lead heading us towards the Quileute village.

"_Edward, here's what I saw," _she thought sadly, glancing back to see if I was listening. When she confirmed my attention, images erupted of Bella running gracefully through a forest, black pupils eclipsing her red irises. She seemed driven by some urgency as she approached a secluded two story house and made her way around the back. My brow furrowed as I could only guess at what I knew was to come. The gruesome seen played out before me as she drained the mother and what I thought was a look of satisfaction following the performance. I almost wanted to tune out Alice's version when I saw her looking viciously upstairs, a playful smirk spreading across her lips. Almost as instantly as her decisions to kill, Bella seemed to change her mind. Confusion and regret took over her; she went to leave but the ignorant child came downstairs. "No Bella, you have to try," I whispered to myself. After her vampire instincts pulled her under again the regret vanished and she finished the dirty job. With both humans dead she returned back to her former state, sitting down confused and scared. My poor angel, I had to get to her. The vision did not stop there, a presence nearby disturbed her. She jumped up almost shaking in fear and raced desperately out of the house, towards the Quileute village.

_"Do you think the wolves are after her?" _Alice questioned in her mind

"Yes, we must hurry. I'm coming Bella." The later I said more to myself.

* * *

**Yes I know, Bella wouldn't kill humans and I wouldn't dare tarnish her record by making her do so. However, if you haven't noticed the hints i like to drop through out, Bella isn't really in control half the time, infact she doesn't even remember who she is. Don't worry it'll all come back to her, she wont be a monster forever!**

**Feel free to ask Questions, I enjoy answering them all too much P**


	4. Curious Memories

**Heh, okay i lied. Here is the last chapter i have written. Think of it as a present from me to you, that is if you like it. / O well, i'm enjoying writting this for myself anyways. Enjoy, it's my favorite chapter so far, but i think Ch.5 is going to beat this one by a long shot.(havent written it yet though so i can't promise anything, just ideas so far)**

**Enjoy! And thank you for all you opinions and compliments as always.**

* * *

Ch.4

BPOV

Staring at the bodies from the corner of the kitchen I just couldn't get over the affliction that lingered in my conscience. What had I done? Who was I? Why couldn't I answer these questions? I felt nothing except a hollow thirst for blood, was that immoral of me? I was starting to remember certain values I had believed in from what I understood to be a previous life. How interesting, well at least I knew I wasn't just a body with one aim in life, to take lives; it seemed I had some sort of character. Sitting here wasn't going to solve anything. If there are two of these species, I glanced at my died victims, there must be more of what I am, I hope.

That smell I remember it, wet dog and garbage once again invaded my clean atmosphere. I really didn't want to deal with those monsters, if they didn't fear me than maybe I should fear them, or at least fear getting surrounded by them. This time I sensed only three, but still I was outnumbered, I had to escape. In one lithe movement I was out through the kitchen window and headed through the only gap the wolves had left me. My legs took me as fast as I could go back up the road from the direction I had come. I needed a plan to escape these creatures. They had obviously not planned on my escape and were furiously pursuing me, something was bothering them.

The ever looming clouds sent a gust of wind cutting into my face. It was heavily coated in the salty smell of water not far off. That was it, if I could just make it to the Ocean, even though I had no idea how I suddenly knew it was the ocean; must be a previous memory. It didn't seem that hard outrunning these smelly beasts, soon I would be free of them and I could head north in search of peaceful solitude.

Another gust came through and nearly knocked me back, it was not only coated in salty moisture but also mixed with the sweet sensational smell that had driven me ravenous earlier. Were these wolves planning on distracting me and then killing me? I would just have to hold my breath through it all, I hoped that I wouldn't have to breathe often.

Glancing back, the wolves looked even more distressed than before. Were things not going as planned for them? We approached nearer to the village; the smells were more concentrated than before. The beast with in me yearned for the approaching bodies of flesh. No, I couldn't let it take over me again, not now.

I didn't think that the ocean was that far away when I saw the light at the end of the tunnel of trees. Giving the wolves one last check to take note of their locations, I observed the sly smirks written on their faces, if wolves could smirk. My head whipped around at the sound before me. Approaching strong and fast was another wolf, one that had gone missing after I hurt his pack mate. My thoughts swum around in a panic in my head, what was I going to do about this? It was obvious that they had me surrounded, but I knew there was no surrender, they're goal was my death. His teeth were bared and gleaming as he prepared drew nearer. The wolf shifted his weight carefully preparing for the frontal assault he had in plan for me. I glared into his eyes, surrounded by wet matted fur, hoping to see some sign of weakness or hesitation, no luck. He stepped into jumping range and left the ground towards me. From behind the other three split to complete the circle around me.

Terror seized me at that moment, what on earth had I ever done to them? Was I going to die? Would it hurt much to die? I didn't want to leave this place yet.

The smaller wolf, lunging for me, missed by inches as I ducked and went to rush past him. A large black wolf filled his spot, blocking my path and causing me to stop up short. I was surrounded and the wolves sat, glaring, waiting for something. The smaller one that had cut me off just before shifted forward a step but checked himself as the larger black wolf snarled warningly in his direction. So, he was the leader, meaning he was the strongest and I didn't want to mess with him. Why were they guarding this path?

They were so different from all the other animals I had seen before. There was no signs of compassion only hate and malice emanating from them. They panted heavily; some had strings of drool dripping from their drawn lips while other simply glared sternly in my direction, focused purely on the task at hand.

The black one balanced his weight slightly and went to rush at me, we smashed against each other. Instinct told me to rip at him with my teeth, but to avoid his at all costs. Following my instincts I lashed out and danced backwards in retreat. We circled around each other slowly assessing one another. His gaze was critical on my movements, attempting guess any move I could possibly make before I actually decided on it myself.

A growl came from the russet wolf behind me, distracting me for just long enough. I thought I recognized his eyes, they were oddly familiar. They're deep abyss tugged longingly at my memories. Returning to reality I had only seconds as the leader made his move lunging at me. His teeth began to close around my arm but were ripped away by a ripped man that resembled myself. The two beings twisted around each other intent on killing their opponent. The other wolves were instantly out of control, two went to aid their leader while the russet wolf came after me. I dodged the russet wolf's attack and looked back for the creature that saved me. I was relieved with the task of aiding him as a beautiful being, also like me, flew up and launched two wolves into the trees.

Bringing my attention back to the russet wolf, I could see the conflict in his deep dark eyes. He cocked his head slightly and let out a slight whimper. These actions confused me, not trusting that this wasn't a trick to get me off my guard like earlier, I bared my teeth and set loose a menacing hiss. His eyes conveyed hurt at my unkindly response. Then tired of these antics he raised his hackles as if to say, "Bring it on," killing any assumptions I had of his doubt. This time I wanted the upper hand, so cunningly I faked to the left and came in on his right. He was just as fast as me but I was stronger. I turned sideways and threw my entire body into his side. He fell back onto the ground and tried to get up, but collapsed before trying to right himself again.

My eyes drifted back to the couple fighting beside me, however I was drawn by figures in the distance. Five more of my kind, but were they really here to help or were they just fighting these wolves off so that they could finish me themselves? I didn't want to take the chance. I turned and made my break towards the Ocean.

"Bella, wait!" yelled a familiar voice. I stopped almost immediately as if he had a hold on my soul. How, I longed to do anything to appease that voice desired. A feeling burned inside me, I couldn't quite label it. I wanted to be closer to him, the dead heart inside me yearned to beat for him. I turned slowly to look at this man that called me Bella. His auburn hair blew in the breeze as he stopped a few yards off. The rest of his coven went to help the one that saved me, now that I had a better look at him I realized that he could take them all himself if he wanted to; he was huge.

Gazing back into this curious man's eyes I realized there was a difference. I had thought we were the same, but his eyes weren't red like mine, we couldn't be the same, I was mistaken. He was watching me fondly until I took a step away from him. Could he know the effort it took to move that tiny bit farther from him, to attempt to leave his presense?

"Bella, its ok, you don't have to fear me. Do you not remember me?" This man seemed hurt at the mention of the last statement.

"I thank you for your help, but I need to be going," were the only words I could think to respond with. What was I supposed to say? "Hey, I know this sounds crazy but I can't explain it, I need to be near you. Oh, by the way thank you for saving me from these freaky wolves." No I wouldn't admit to the first part, I didn't even know him. Was I really losing it this time? I had to leave before the russet wolf could regain his strength, noticing that he had gotten up and was letting a low growl rumble through his throat. I spun on my heels rushing away from both the wolf and the golden eyed man; the vampire followed me keeping pace. Also, I noticed the wolves had neglected the fight at hand to follow us.

"Bella don't go that way!" The man's dire voice shot out towards me.

Ignoring him I ran through the gap in the trees and realized the meaning for his warning. I was nearly stunned by the quantity of humans amongst me. They meandered lazily around the one store in the area, greeting each other warmly. The monster tore at my will, demanding to emerge from captivity. I couldn't help it, I didn't want to let it happen, but I felt my eyes dilate as my will resolved to only view the massacre I planned to unleash.

The monster took me to the center of the village and then paused, intent on making a game of this situation. The villagers stopped and looked at the divine creature that suddenly appeared amongst them. One old Quileute yelled out to his brethren to run away, like they could stop me. Adjusting my posture to achieve maximum speed, I zeroed my target onto a group of adolescence hanging by the store.

Before I could snag one, the auburn haired man tackled me to the ground sending us flying off to the side of a house. I struggled angrily against his tight hold, watching as the wolves too advanced on me. I had to get away, and like a child the monster fled back inside me, leaving me to get out of the sticky situation it created. I wriggled my way out of the man's hold and made for the cliffs. With in seconds I was diving over the edge, before I penetrated the Ocean's waves I heard the man's voice followed by his coven.

"Bella!" his sad wale jogged my memory slightly.

"Edward, stay back we have to sort this all out before someone gets killed." The father figure pulled his son back from where I had jumped. "She's safe for now."

I dived into the forceful surf and swam along the shore line, northbound. So long Edward, may we meet again is up to you. I smiled to myself at this thought, there was something about him. I had wanted to trust him, but why would they go out of their way to help me. It must have been all a trick; after all he did attack me in the village. Why was everyone out to get me?

EPOV

I wanted so badly to follow my angel, but my family was in danger back in the village. The wolves had formed up to push my family back and we had gladly complied. Now that Bella was out of the picture my family was making their way back to the invisible line in hopes to get the wolves out of protection mode. How single-minded these mutts are.

But Bella why hadn't you recognized me? Why couldn't you trust me? Her eyes had been red like any other new born, but she also smelled of human blood. I hadn't arrived in time, I had failed her again. First I wasn't there to protect her from Laurent and now her conscience would forever be stained with human deaths.

"I'm so sorry Bells," I muttered softly. Esme ran up behind me, opening her thoughts and inviting me in.

"_Edward, give her time. How much do you remember from before you were turned?_" Esme was the mothering type, it was very much like her to point that out to me.

But still, I longed to have my angel in my arms, and I wanted her to trust me. I wanted her to know that I would never harm her.

"Bella we'll be together again soon. I promise I will not fail you again."

I reached the boundary with Esme and was relieved to see Carlisle and Sam working out a treaty.

"Well even if she is part of the treaty now and you didn't changer her, she still broke the rules and we bend them for no one," argued Sam. His pack stood faithfully behind him nodding at every statement he made, what a bunch of mimics. Did they have any opinions of their own?

Carlisle calmly and logically responded, "Well she isn't to blame for that, if you had any worries about the treaty then you should have watched over her yourselves until we were here. That part was your fault, so let's not point fingers here. I promise you we will have the situation under control, but in order to keep that promise we should be pursuing Bella and not here gripping about an old treaty." At Carlisle's perspective statement, Sam rested back on one leg pondering his response.

"Your right, but when you have obtained her you must return here so we can settle this and make sure everyone is clear on the boundary and rules. Don't take too long or we'll come after you," warned Sam.

Carlisle simply nodded and complied, "you have my word."

Oh Bella what a mess you have made. I hope you haven't gotten into anymore trouble in our absence.

The wolves retreated back into the woods leaving us alone on the dirt road.

"So, let's go find Bella. I can't wait to see how she holds out in an arm wrestling contest against me," chimed Emmett excitedly.

"You mean you can't wait to get your ass kicked," countered Alice playfully, lightening the mood of the situation.

* * *

**I love Alice, just had to add that in at the end. Once again don't worry, next Chapter Bella will actually remember Edward, but no promises about what she will do with these new memories (or should i say old memories?). P**

10/10-Ok, I've finished the outline on Ch.5 so tomorrow I write. Last chance to post any questions or things you'd like to see in this next chapter before I start, I'll check it one more time tomorrow before i begin (So far there is only one question about Edward, feel free to add more) D


	5. Hints to the Past

**Thanks goes out to my cousin for helping my bunches! I'm sorry it took so long, who would have guessed that an infant could give you a cold? O well, i guess my immune system sucks. On to a more interesting topic: I made some major changes and am much happier with it all, hope you appreciate all the hard work that went into this chapter. **

**- 3- Daidallein**

* * *

Ch.5

JPOV

We faded back into the woods leaving the leaches alone on the dirt road. Sam wanted to run a quick circuit to secure our borders incase Bella came back. Normally I would have argued saying Bella wouldn't do that, but I'd been put down by her more than once lately; she wasn't Bella anymore.

The redwoods glided by as our pack moved as one body, swerving in and out of the large trees. No light peered through the canopy due to the storm that had finally decided to unleash it wrath upon us. However we were protected from the bitter pelting of its rain by the sturdy branches and leaves above. Closing my eyes, I could hear Embry and Paul on either side of me and could smell the purity of the rain bathing the surrounding forest. Bella would have called this beautiful, laughing slightly I imagined what I would obviously say, "Only because you're here," she would have laughed shyly and turned a brilliant shade of crimson.

But, she was gone; I saw the hate in her eyes on the road. I had given her one last chance for forgiveness; all she had to do was accept and I would have protected her from my comrades. But no, instead she saw my peaceful demeanor and met it head on with her own cat like hiss. Those red eyes glaring back at me, hungry for blood. How juvenile of me to think that as a leach she could retain her goodness.

I hated the bloodsuckers, all of them; the hate I had held before all of this was laughable to what I felt now. They had taken my Bella from me and for the rest of eternity her body would forever haunt me as one of _them_.

Embry whimpered beside me, following with his thoughts, "_I'm sorry it had to turn out this way, Jake. Don't worry when they bring Bella back to us we'll set things straight. Bella won't have to suffer anymore, you'll see."_

The rest of the pack began to yelp mournfully as we forged on, feeling my pain as I did.

BPOV

The murky gray haze surrounding me longed to pull me under its crashing current. I would not have it, rotating my arms and kicking with my legs I cut through the ocean's bitter attempts. Marveling at how quickly I swam along the coastline, not disturbed by the rushing tides and under current. I had discovered that there was no need to breathe, it came to my attention after I dove into the water and never once felt the urge to resurface for breathe. Being whatever I was, was really pretty fun as long as I avoided humans.

My mind drifted back to Edward standing alone on the cliff; desperate to follow me, letting the wind tousle his short locks. How could he be so driven to me, as if we had shared a whole other eternity together? And like wise for me; why was I feeling this raw tugging at my heart every time I thought of him? His family too, they had all seemed familiar to me in some way. I could picture in my mind the looks that they had all given me, knowing yet curious and surprised.

A torturous pain slashed through my head, wincing I closed my eyes and saw before me a room full of humans. Oh, no I don't want to kill anyone what was I doing here? I waited for the thirst to overwhelm me, but I never felt the need for blood; in fact I could feel something pulsing in the center of my own chest. Relief flooded me and I allowed the paused scene before me to continue.

I sat next to this girl who jabbered on, while feeling particularly uncomfortable. It felt like everyone was watching me; and they were. My attention was drawn elsewhere at that moment; I pulled my eyes up to a table across the room from me. My gaze was met by five pairs of curious expectant eyes. They were all alike: marble white skin, golden irises, and none of them had eaten any of this human food. The breath caught in my throat and my face burned with embarrassment as I quickly looked away. I couldn't help but wonder why they were all staring at me, ending the memory.

I couldn't get that last image of the way those same five pairs of golden eyes had analyzed me. My head ached from the strain of my memories, but still I wanted to know. Something was obviously happening and I was clueless; I needed help, but who could I turn to? No matter how kindly they looked at me how could I trust them? After all, that wolf had seemed sympathetic for a moment, but had only followed it with a deathly attack.

What was I going to do with myself, I was obviously hallucinating. Since when could I sit in a room full of humans without going crazy, and right now I couldn't feel anything beating in my chest. It must be the salt water getting to me, turning towards the shore I made my way onto dry land. What a mess I was becoming.

The waves drummed lullingly against my ankles as I emerged from the surf, gazing at the rocky beach between myself and the cliffs. Light from the moon above cast a white sheet onto battered cliff wall. It sort of resembled my own skin, just less smooth.

Moving gracefully onto the pebbles, my clothes squished soppingly against my skin. The noise produced could most definitely be heard by anything or anyone nearby. This problem must be fixed; I wanted to be invisible to everyone and everything.

The landscape up on shore was slightly different then that of the village. The trees weren't quite as dense and the wind was more dry and fierce, twisting my hair up with it. A dark sky concealed my form from any wandering eyes, but who would want to come out at this time of night? However I was learning fast not to make assumptions in this way.

First I would need shelter, and then I could devise a plan to get some new clothes. Scaling the rocky cliff was easy, but how was I suppose to find shelter, its not like safe places gave off any particular smell. My eyes scanned the dark trees ahead; maybe I'd just have to claim the forest until I found something better. Yes, the forest would have to do.

After passing into their realm of darkness, my posture eased up a bit. There was no need to have to be completely on guard in such a distant place as this, I must be miles from where I jumped. There for it would take a while for anyone to catch up to me.

A little reminder of what I was popped into the present mind as the demon with in me demanded to be fed. Seeing no reason to deny my thirst, I moved forward into a crouch along the mossy dirt floor. All sorts of smells floated by, but none of them seemed worth my time or energy. Meandering a little deeper into the woods my senses caught a trail from a large beast. It smelt musty and large, this would be satisfying enough. Following its trail as silently as I could, trying to avoid letting my legs or arms rub against any other parts of my body, a rush of excitement coursed through my limbs. This would be my first large predator, would it be hard to take down or taste better than herbivores; after all they consumed blood from other animals, too.

Along the path there were indents in the ground where the creature had stepped, fresh prints. He couldn't be that far away, my pupils began to dilate as I let go of all restraint, purely enjoying the sense of wholeness. My anticipation for the dinner that was nearby left me careless. While quickly scurrying up behind a tree and ducking behind its large roots, my clothes slid together and yielded the softest of squeaks. I looked ahead to where the bear sat alert, aware of my presence due to these salty wet clothes I wore. He stood up on his back legs and let out a gruesome roar, calling me from my hiding spot. The branch he had been chewing on dropped, tattered, to the ground.

Cautiously I peered over the side of the root, glancing at the animal before me. A bear, I realized. Accompanying this realization, I felt a slight pang in my forehead. A far off melodic voice whispered, "_Grizzly is Emmett's favorite_." A familiar feminine voice I recognized as my own followed, "_What's your favorite?_" The former musical voice cautiously responded, "_Mountain Lion_."

My eyes searched wonderingly for the source of these voices, knowing all too well where they came from. Could the scene from when I was swimming and the voices now all be memories? Oh, well I had more important things to take care of at the moment than pondering odd memories.

Focusing back to my prey, I transitioned to a standing position letting the bear gaze at the one that wished to take his life. Gazing into my eyes the bear realized he had been mistaken in his challenge. With a large shudder he descended back to all fours, shaking his head in defeat. He backed away, acknowledging I was much more dangerous than him. Adrenaline was being pumped to all his limbs by his frantic heart, causing my prey quivered in fear. The bear's blood grew too tempting to resist any longer and I ended this cruel suspense I was laying upon him. Once again the warm, moist blood soaked my dry mouth, satiating this mad thirst that consumed me. The fur, around the gash I had made, matted with blood; smearing it all over my cheeks and chin. Strands of my own hair fell across my face, mixing with the mess I was creating. When I couldn't drain anymore blood my teeth urgently bit a different part of the corpse, desperate to keep draining his life. The bear was no more and I was sustained for the time being. I felt like a monster, but at least I wasn't a monster that used humans, or at least I didn't want to be.

My clothes emitted a terrible ripping sound as my body slid against a nearby try to the ground. They were practically rags, not to mention the places that had begun to dry were already stiff with salt. I must have ripped them during the fight with the wolves. Finding a now outfit was now a necessity, but if I couldn't be silent in this one how was I suppose to go about it? An idea came to mind, but was dismissed almost immediately, I wasn't going to romp around naked, how awkward. A small voice argued back, "It's better than being detected and anyway you're only doing it to get a new set of clothes." Oh what the hell, like anyone would see me, I would be fast.

I began to mull over ways to acquire my new clothes while sitting against the tree, my back to the recent meal I'd devoured. Obviously killing a person and removing their clothes was out of the question. I'd have to find one of those human dwellings, perhaps I could find something there. Reflexively jumping up at this decision and my nose finely traced the faint scent of human, only noticeable if you were searching for it; immediately setting out to accomplish this new mission. The ground moved numbly underneath me as I practically glided towards civilization. Passing tree after tree, I wondered how anyone could navigate their way through this forest without a keen sense of smell.

It all seemed too easy, I thought to myself as the trees began to thin out. The sun was rising in the sky above, drawing the last bits of moisture from my now stiff shreds of clothing. Annoyance got the better of me as I allowed my hands to rip them clean off, running only in my bra and panties. (awkward turtle . ) The breeze on my skin sent a shivery wave through me, this would be more exciting than I had imagined. I wondered what someone's reaction would be if they saw me. The houses lay just ahead, but the flaw in my perfect plan revealed itself as I retreated back a ways, away from the call of human blood.

"Well what am I going to do now?" sighing deeply, my legs relaxed to allow my body to slide to the ground once again. This was most definitely a problem. How could I resist human blood? Even at this great distance the demon was barely containable. Oh, maybe this isn't such a bad thing; just one sip, sort of a snack if you think about it. "NO!" I yelled out loud at the inner beast. Of a ways, a few birds flew startled from the trees. Great now I was talking to myself, would it be like this forever?

A door slammed in the distance and an engine starting shortly followed. Sniffing slightly, along with the new fumes of burned gas I smelt one less person in the house. That was it, I'd just have to wait for all of them to leave; it couldn't take that long. Humans did leave their houses for long periods of time, didn't they? Until then I'll just wait here, no worries. On the other side of the windows, the mom bustled around rushing to get her children ready for school

Lying on the ground hidden by the shade of the nearby trees and tall grass I found myself pondering just where Edward was. "No matter how much I try not to, you're always on my mind Edward. Why is that?" My voice was a mere faint whisper as my lips buzzed to form the words.

Closing my eyes, I imagined that Edward was next to me and that we were just lying together. I yearned for his presence and most of all, his cool breathe on my skin. Keeping my eyes closed, his lips pressed against mine while his fingers traced tiny circles along my cheek. A glorious rush of emotions escaped and my hair stood on end at his touch. By now I was falling deeply into my imagination, I could hear his breathe next to me and feel his loving gaze watching over me. "Bella," a voice whispered in my ear. Was someone really there? My eyes popped open looking around the field. But there was no one, I was alone. I guess I disserved being tricked for letting my imagination run wild over a complete stranger. The feeling of his soft touch lingered on my right hand. My other hand absent mindedly traced a crescent shape that was barely visible. Curiously I brought my right hand closer for further scrutiny. It was amazingly a shade whiter than my already white skin, what could it be?

Once again, as if the memory was literally being cut free, a pain burned in my head. Scenes from long ago seeped into view: a field with that family of golden eyed vampires standing protectively in front of me. Three more came from the woods, one was a woman with fiery red hair and like me they all had red eyes. They stalked cautiously towards the eight of us and the leader humbly addressed the father figure of Edward's coven. I remember being nervous and wishing I was far away from here with Edward where I wouldn't be in danger. When the breeze ruffled my hair, the three turned hungrily towards me. Once again there was that fierce beating in my chest, only this time it was practically one consistent hum.

At these turn of events Edward growled, or more like roared, at the less dominant male who was intently searching for a path that would lead him to me. The sound rumbled from Edward's chest and resonated in his throat. The noise reminded me what it was like to be completely and utterly helpless, knowing that if it wasn't for Edward standing there I would be completely unable to defend myself against this creature that resembled what I was now. The scene faded, allowing me one glimpse of the field I sat in before once again the searing agony dragged me into yet another past event.

Running desperately along the blinding pavement, barely able to keep my feet under me, I was anxious to reach somewhere. Terror haunted me, but not for my own life. I was remembering, I had a mother and her life was perilously on edge. For my mother, that is why I ran, that is why when I tripped and scraped my hands I could get up and continue. If I could have cried then I would have, but the memory wouldn't allow me the time to reminisce plus I couldn't cry, I was a vampire. Back in the memory, my hopeless run brought me to a small building where I entered. I remembered being shocked and relieved when James informed me that my mother was safe, but knowing all too well that it was my life that was in danger all along. As if I was reliving the moment all over again a sickening snap sent pain shooting through my shin and ribs; and the stinging slice of the glass pierced my scalp as the mirror shattered on my head. All followed by the fiery burning of James's teeth nicking my hand.

However, I was saved by Edward and his family before James could do anymore damage. That's how I was alive and had this scar; Edward sucked the venom from me. So then Edward and his family were my protectors? But why would they want to protect me, was I related to them? I still couldn't classify the gnawing ache in the same place that the pulsing had occurred during my memories. They were trying to get something across to me, but what? I wish I knew why I longed for Edward so much, is because he protected me the reason why we were so close?

"Mom, I call front seat," some distance off the rest of the humans were leaving the house I wished to enter. The little girl was fighting with her teenage brother over the front seat. How odd humans were, if I could stand being near them I would definitely spend my time watching their amusing antics. They all pilled in, shoving each other, while the mom chastised them about being late. She turned the key, encouraging the large vehicle's engine to grumble to life. Shifting into reverse, they pulled out of the driveway, off to where ever they were headed.

Almost giddy with amusement, I skipped towards their house. It was a two story like the last one I was in, just a different lay out. There was a body of water behind their house and the word _pool_ came to mind. Surrounding this pool was a path that winded through landscaping towards a set of fragile French doors.

The back door was locked when I giggled the handle, being careful not to break it. Not wanting to leave any evidence of my entry I grabbed onto the edges of the bricks coating the outside of the house and scaled the wall up to the second story window, which was luckily for me unlocked. As I hopped into the vibrant room, a small image of Edward jumping through a window into my own dark room at night played before me. I felt so warm and fuzzy at that moment. Edward jumping through windows made me happy; I'd have to keep note of that.

Laughing to myself at my absurdity, I headed across the room to where I instinctively knew to look for clothes. The room was painted all pink with tan carpet and white furniture. Was I in the correct room? In the center of the back wall was a small twin size bed with a pink cartoon flower print comforter. The air of the room resembled that of a child's. Not wanting to make decisions based on room décor I proceeded towards the twin doors on the opposite wall.

Opening the white closet doors my hands searched through the hangers of tiny clothes, much too small for me. Well that was inconvenient. Trying not to feel deterred by this minor set back, I made my way back across the little girl's room and through another door into their hallway. This house kept bringing up little flashes of what my old house was like, slowly putting the pieces together to finish the puzzle.

Across the hall was a room that looked very messy compared to the later, but the clothes on the floor seemed more my size. Walking in through the open door I glimpsed posters of rock bands on a plane white wall. The furniture appeared to be collected over the course of this human's life; a nightstand one year and a dresser the next. The black bed had a heap of clothes pilled across it. Curiously I dug through them pulling out a pair of jeans and a shirt. Hastily I slipped them on and peered in the nearby floor length mirror.

The creature before me modeled a pair of jeans that threatened to fall off her hips and hung a little too baggy in the front, not to mention the pant legs were too long and smothered her feet. The shirt hung pathetically where her shoulders failed to fill it out and had a picture of some popular movie poster on the front. These boy's clothes wouldn't do, too much noise. What I needed was something tighter that would stick to my skin and preferably be intended for my gender.

Annoyed with the family's inability to aid me, I tossed open dresser drawer after drawer finding nothing. I wasn't giving up though, so I sorted through all the clothes on the tan carpet. Luck finally graced me with its presence when I discovered a pair of tight shorts and a simple low-cut female T-shirt. Along with these garments was a pair of slutty underwear and bra. Bless the lord for horny teenagers, where the girl was that occupied these clothes I will never know or want to know. However I had no need for the underwear, I'd just take the shorts and shirt.

Leaning over to grab my clothes my blood crusted bangs fell across my face. They disgusted me to the extent that I ached for a warm soapy shower. Well while I was here I might as well clean up some.

Following the smell of water, my senses lead me down the hall to the bathroom. Their bathroom made me smile again, the mother had obviously decorated it for her son when he was much younger long before they had acquired a second child. After placing the clothes on the counter, I let the warm water wash away all the dirt and grim from my body. This was another thing I remembered, so reflexively I grabbed the shampoo and began washing myself as I always used to. The shower didn't feel as good as it had in my former life, but I was grateful for the memories this house was bringing back to life. It was comforting to know that I had once lived in a home like this and had a family, but I longed to have it all back knowing it could never be.

Distracted by the warm steam of the shower I hadn't noticed the mom had returned until the front door slammed shut and she called upstairs.

"Hello, John is that you honey?" her voice seemed to tremble slightly. She must be hearing the running water that the shower was pouring onto my wet skin. Panicking I twisted the knob, turning of the water, but also ripping it off in the process. Startled by my mistake I dropped the knob in the shower, emitting a hollow clunking sound that could be heard downstairs.

The mother's heart rate accelerated, distracting me to the point where all I could hear was the flow of her blood. Her worried calls from below me were drowned out by the luscious pumping of her heart. How her blood would taste trickling across my tongue and down my throat. I would end it quickly of course, she would feel nothing. Mentally slapping myself for even considering taking this family's mother from them, my will fought for control against the blood lusting demon. Getting away from here would be necessary for her survival, I had to leave. Just the thought of moving almost made me lose control, though. All my concentration was bent on holding back, leaving my venom to trickle out from the corners of my mouth and down my chin.

"Oh, please don't come upstairs to check on me. I'm not that strong, I won't be able to help myself." I quietly willed to the mother. Downstairs, short quick breaths struggled to supply the mother's beating heart with oxygen. I could hear her punching numbers into a phone and her quivering voice as she acknowledged that her husband was at work and not in fact upstairs.

Pooling the rest of my energy together I combated my demon and threw on the clothes I had collected. With out one more hesitation I shot across the hall slamming through the doors and out the window. Back at the house I heard the mother hit the floor, fainting as she could only see the doors breaking open and not me as I ripped through them.

Once out of the house I didn't dare to stop until my demon settled down. Even though I could no longer smell her I remembered the temptation and knew she would still be their, fainted. How close I had come to taking another life, and one that would break others hearts if it was lost. By now the sun had risen directly over head but remained hidden behind a shroud of puffy clouds.

The last threads of unyielding thirst drained from my demeanor after I had traveled at least three miles. I had gone so fast that everything was a blur and I had no idea where I'd ended up. Not worrying too much I sprawled into the grass of a small thicket. Once again closing my eyes and enjoying the freedom I had from my monster at that moment.

It had come close that time; I guess I was lucky that I had consumed that entire bear before venturing into the house. From now on I would make sure to be good and full before going anywhere near humans. They were so fragile and I couldn't clear my conscience from the overwhelming guilt of their deaths that plagued me.

At that moment in time I wished that Edward would protect me against myself, if he was my protector wouldn't that qualify as something he could do? Falling back into thinking of Edward, lost memories poked teasingly at me, lingering so that I knew of their presence, but had no access to the knowledge they provided. I concentrated intently on these little threads of hope, grasping for more. As if sensing my desire the treacherous thoughts sidled farther out of reach. Admitting defeat I let go of my fruitless efforts and opened my eyes to where the sun should be. A small gap in the clouds inched closer to the bright mass. At first a few rays escaped their cloudy prison and floated across the dull thicket, startling me as they passed over. Like light on water, a shimmer rippled across my skin with the wandering rays. For a few short minutes following, the sky opened to the wondrous sun who gladly bathed me in light. Reflecting the dazzling light, my skin resembled millions of tiny diamonds.

Flickering like the light that passed over me, visions of my past released themselves. Edward and me in a meadow much like the one I was in now. His skin glimmered just like mine, he lay perfectly still as I curiously examined him for the diamonds I believed to be imbedded inside him. It was so simple and sweet; here we were together sharing a moment very foreign to this knew creature I had become.

While stroking his hand he peered up into my eyes, however this time they searched hungrily into mine. His velvet voice vibrated lazily past my ears, "_I'm the world's best predator, aren't I?_" and then he was gone, at the other side of the field. Edward proceeded in showing me the speed at which he could run, not practicing any restraint; pausing only to whisper, "_as if you could out run me._" He had circled the meadow so fast it appeared that he had only taken a step to the side. A tremble trickled down my spine as I imagined myself failing to escape him. (Twilight, pg.263-264)

This monster in front of me continued with his threatening display, tearing off a 2 foot thick tree branch and sending it splintering into a nearby redwood to visibly display his power, "_as if you could fight me off._" His smile spread greedily across his face revealing the sharp razors within, only feet in front of me. Edward's eyes blazed with rash excitement, seeming to debate the choices of the situation. Could this be where I was changed? The last feeling I had of his whole display, before my memory closed, was of confused awe. (Twilight, pg.264)

Why had Edward, my guardian, threaten me like that? Was I mistaken about him and his family? I yearned to know what happened following this glimpse of the past. Had Edward been the one to change me? I had so many questions, but no one to answer them.

Staring blindly into the now cloudy sky I pondered the answer to one final question. Why had Edward and his family returned for me? Had someone or something kept Edward from finishing me before as a human and now he and his family were back to finish what he started? The grass swayed lightly against my shuddering figure abiding the wind's gentle lulls through the thicket.

All I wanted at this moment was someone to hold me tight and keep my inside from falling apart. I wanted someone like me so at least I wouldn't be completely forlorn.

EPOV

Alice's visions were taking place somewhere in Canada. So that is where Carlisle was headed to. Sitting in the backseat of the black Mercedes, my thoughts couldn't leave Bella.

The entire time I was gone Bella had struggled day by day to keep on living. In my pursuit to preserve her human life I only made it harder for her. Alice had used the word "zombie" while describing what she had seen of Bella after I left. I had pressured Alice multiple times on this road trip to show me, but she said it would only hurt me more.

Bella if only you knew that I never stopped loving you, I always have and always will. It was so hard to avoid coming back to Forks and not grovel at your feet for forgiveness; to beg you to take me back. What I said about not wanting you to come was only a lie; I said it for your benefit. I even hoped that you would see right through me and deny all the lies I claimed.

Oh Bells, if only you could hear me now. I long to hold you in my arms and tell you all the mistakes I have made. I want to tell you that I am yours forever, until the end of eternity. We could pick up the pieces and repair each other together.

* * *

**Well, I'll be able to get the next chapter out faster if i get some sort of response from all yall readers. Thanks to the few that did give me some questions to answer and pointers for this chapter! D**


	6. Fiery Fiend

**Heh, this was originally suppose to be only half of Ch.6 but length and plot worked out for a full chapter. Anyways I thought yall would enjoy getting to read this now instead of in another 3 or 4 days. Enjoy and as always comments are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Ch.6 

BPOV

Lying here in the same thicket for longer than I cared to keep track was finally starting to wear on me. I had been going non-stop since I woke up and now there was nothing to do. What could I do? Thirst wasn't plaguing me and I didn't feel up to aimlessly killing. Plus, if I did want to find others like me I had no clue how to go about it. Staring up at this empty sky held no interest to me anymore.

Shifting upright to my side, my hand extended gently towards a patch of purple wild flowers. I allowed my fingertips to gently caress their petals; underestimating my strength at times, consequently crushing a few. Their purple petals were more lavender at the edges with vine like leaves tangling around the grass. My untrained fingers combed roughly through my hair before plucking a flower along with its limp stem. Bringing it slowly towards my head I began braiding one side of my head, starting at the top. If it weren't for my vampire traits, my hair wouldn't be cooperating as well as it was. Reaching the end of the first stem, I dipped my hand back down for another lavender decoration.

When my fingertips found the end of my chocolate strands I realized sadly that I had nothing to hold my hair in place, but what did it matter. Who would see me anyways? As my arms fell limply to my side, the braid relaxed and lost all tension. One flower wriggled loose and tumbled downwards into my upraised palms. It looked so dismal, crumpled, and deformed as if it didn't belong. In some ways I found resemblance to myself in this lone plant.

"Great now you're resorting to flowers for friends. Can't you relate to something other than an inanimate object, Bella?" Surprised at what I just called myself, my muscles twitched allowing the broken flower to wither into the grass. Had I just unconsciously called my self the same name Edward had called me? Was that my name, truly? I guess Bella wasn't bad, my name or not, I liked it. Of course it didn't really matter if I had a name or not, I'll never have anyone to introduce myself to at this rate.

Picking up the flower one last time, I tenderly tore the petals from their receptacle and flicked each one into the swaying blades of grass below me. So immersed was I in this odd task, I didn't notice the approach of a lone vampire until she was standing a few yards away.

"Hello, Bella. Long time no see," she began pleasantly upbeat. "No don't fret, I'm not here to hurt you," she soothed in response to my half startled half defensive stance. At the sound of her voice my muscles had reacted with out command and placed me a safe distance away. She stood nonchalant before me, her firey garnet waves of hair dangling neglected around her shoulders. I wasn't sure if I wanted to trust her, she was a complete stranger to me. However, this new guest made no moves to force my immediate decision, so content to think things out I began to analyze.

As I noticed earlier, her stance was amiable and she obviously knew my name. But then again Edward had known my name and who knows what he is up to. Anxiously I searched her for signs of similarities to myself or the others. She did not hold the same gaze all Edward's family had held for me. Her smile was darker and more sinister than any I had seen before; it failed to spread across her features. Yet, it seemed more as if she had little experience in smiling rather than wishing to pose a threat, so where was the fault in that? I myself hadn't smiled for quite some time. Taking one last sweep of her face I zeroed in on her eyes, they were red like mine filled heavily with ebony pupils. This vampire was one of my own, causing my dead heart to tingle in excitement. I allowed myself to trust her under one condition: that I never let my guard down.

Sensing my acceptance of her presence, the female vampire continued. "I didn't mean to startle you, but I caught your scent while passing through and thought you'd like to travel together. After all last time I was graced with your presence you were human." I might have been overanalyzing, but I thought she almost hissed as she bit off the last word in her sentence.

"I'm sorry to be so rude, but I don't know your name. Either that or I just have no recollection of it." If there was any blood left in my veins it would have gone straight to my cheeks in a rosy flush. I hated to insult the one creature on this planet that put forth effort to show compassion towards me.

"No worries Bella, I remember nothing from my past. My name is Victoria, but I prefer to be called Vicky." I was getting used to her awkward smile, but her name gnawed annoyingly at my memory. I had heard of her before, but I failed at recalling where.

"Well Vicky I'm very happy to meet you, again." My smile faltered slightly when I caught the quick, suspicious glance she threw at me, was she hiding something?

Reassembling herself, Vicky cleared her throat politely before beginning. "Well Bella I would like to talk to you in private, but it seems we have some visitors approaching and now is our only chance to give them the slip." Her posture appeared agitated and pleading. "That is if you trust me."

My head swept in the direction she was staring. 3 miles east of us came the sound of two cars followed by a scent all too familiar; it was Edward and his family. Part of my old self urged me towards him, but the more logical vampire fought desperately against the attempt at suicide. We had to get away and Vicky, my new ally, seemed to know a way out.

"I trust you," came my weighted words. I had someone to look out for me and me for her. Lonesome would no longer prod at the dead heart beneath my chest.

At these words, she grabbed my arm and practically dragged me along behind her. We sprinted blindly, to me, through the trees making our way further north. My new leader often made sharp changes in our direction as if sensing a better route for escape. Her eyes always searching the horizon for signs of something, I knew not what.

Leaves patted at my face, soon turning into pines. The air became cooler, drier and the ground was firm. Our once quite steps transformed into a soft pattering against the compacted earth laden with dead pine needles.

Curiosity caused me to search behind us, wishing to discover the location of our pursuers. To my excitement, there was no trace at all. We were free from interruptions and calamities. But why then had we not stopped?

"Vicky, they aren't following us anymore, why don't we stop?" My attention returned to her once more. That sly, peppy smile peered over her shoulder at me.

"I'm aware; it's just that I know of this place up ahead. If you're not hungry you don't have to join me." She was hinting at something, painfully obvious that my comprehension could not grasp. "Silly Bella, I figured that a new born would be more eager to hunt, there is a small camp ground just up ahead."

At her last comment my whole body froze, causing us to stumble clumsily to a halt. Did she expect me to take the lives of innocents? How could she handle it herself? My head reeled madly with questions, leaving me to stare blankly at the annoyed vampire before me.

"Come on Bella, you can't tell me that you don't like human blood. Is that what is bothering you?" Her ebony eyes searched confidently into mine, "your eyes are as black as pitch, when was the last time you fed?"

"Well, I…" my lips froze unsure if I wanted to reveal my oddness. Would she think that I am weird if I tell her?

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'll teach you how if you haven't figured it out yet." She tugged lightly at my hand, eager to satiate herself.

"It's not that, you see I don't enjoy killing humans." It all came out in one breath, barely audible even for a vampire's keen hearing.

Giggling at my predicament, Vicky proposed her easy solution. "Well I can kill them for you if you don't mind them a few minutes old." Her grin was mixed with anticipation and encouragement for me to follow her ways. I wasn't so sure I would be okay with that either, did she not understand that I felt guilty taking lives to sustain my own?

"Vicky, that wouldn't solve anything. I don't want someone to die in order for me to live. It's not their fault that I'm this monster." I didn't want to see her expression to this response. My eyes picked out every little detail hidden in the dirt, distracting myself from the situation.

"You are so silly Bella, why do you think of it in that perspective? You over think the morality of our diet." Ducking her head lower to make eye contact with me, she brought my gaze away from the earth below us. "How can I explain this to you logically in a way you can relate to? Okay, you should have noticed by now that humans are our main and only diet. But besides that, every organism that is created has to have something to check its population. Am I not correct?" Vicky's gaze had become sterner and concentrated as she coxed me towards what she said is natural. My head nodded quickly in answer so as not to keep her waiting.

"Well like I said every animal has a predator, and that is what we are to humans. Don't think that just because you were one once that it's a bad thing to kill them. Our job here is to save them, if you will, from killing themselves with over population. And while some malicious vampires enjoy torturing our natural prey before consuming them, it's up to you how much your food suffers before the end. In fact they don't have to suffer at all, but where is the entertainment in that?" A heartless laugh emerged from her as she enjoyed her little joke; however my silence cut it short. Her beautiful face paused confused at my not joining her in laughter, but then dawned on the answer. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that you have a moral conflict with this topic right now." Still snickering slightly, Vicky pulled intently on my hand as if she had convinced me.

Everything she told me made sense and I guess she was right that it was up to me if my victim suffered at all. Glancing longingly at my new friend I decided that for the sake of company I'd give her ways a shot. Anyways, I couldn't deny that the predator with in me lashed out wildly at the thought of human blood. Finally giving in, my perseverance faded and allowed Vicky to drag me onwards.

The evening haze set over the mountains' edge, shielding us from the departing rays of sunlight. The lingering scent of burning pine floated along the breeze smothering the smell of humans that traveled with it. Vicky had dropped my hand as she saw the greed in the deep abyss that replaced my red irises. Her smile completely over took her face, but it was a smile that could kill. She too let the demon that she was take over as we approached the camp ground.

There were at least 3 families huddled around the bonfire they had set up teepee style. The dancing flames licked at the air, envious of the sky above. The younger couple, with no children, sat very close to each other, eyeing the forest that encircled them. Meanwhile, the two older men sat talking distance from one another discussing a hunting trip that was to take place before dawn; leaving their two wives to keep tabs on the children. The little boys were roasting smores over the bonfire, or more like setting them ablaze to more resemble firey comets. One pulled his flaming mass from the embers and held it threateningly towards the other boy. That was all it took for the two 8 year olds to begin sparing with their marshmallow spears. The entire circle of families turned their attention to this comical scene while their mothers chastised them and retained their weapons.

Taking in this whole scene caused my inner predator to hesitate; maybe I didn't want to kill all these people. "Vicky maybe this isn't a good idea, I mean they don't look like they're hurting any population or…"

"Shut up Bella, get your head on straight. They're our food, remember? You never felt bad for the hamburger when you ate it, did you?" Her voice held no morose or pity, it was dripping in malice. I knew that they would all die unless I could trick her into thinking I was going after a few and let them escape instead, that is if I could control myself.

"Okay Bella, since this is your first time you get first dibs; pick four." I knew she was being generous, so quickly I chose the fate of the eight campers. How I wished that they didn't have to be here now.

"I guess I'll take the two children and those two women sitting together." Vicky glared at me suspiciously before accepting my choices.

"In 3, 2, 1…" she counted off, before emerging from the forest that cloaked our presence.

It all happened so quickly, Vicky attacked the men first, hungrily sucking them dry, while the young couple ran screaming into the empty forest. Smelling the blood, my demon escaped and had me slowly devouring the blood of one of the mothers. I had enough control to snap her neck before she felt anything, cradling her limp form in my iron grasp. The thick, moist blood flowed smoothly down my throat as I glanced up at her horror struck friend only a yard away. By now Vicky had left in pursuit of the younger couple, leaving me alone to will the mother to run with her children. I didn't know how much longer the blood would drain from my victim's body. If the women would just grab the children and get far enough away that I could resist…

A shrill feminine scream split the air a few feet off, snapping the mother out of her trance. Desperately she grabbed the frozen children and clumsily darted towards the trees. I could feel the stream of blood growing thinner as I glimpsed them disappearing into the pines. Closing my eyes I sensed them not far off, but far enough for me to avoid the temptation. As the last drops I could prod from the body dripped onto my tongue, Vicky emerged from the trees. Blood smeared her shirt and face, matching her ruby eyes; she resembled a fiend from hell as she sniffed the air in the direction my escapees had fled.

"Do you need help getting those three?" she questioned innocently.

Lifting my head from the lifeless body in my arms, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand before speaking. "It's okay I wasn't all that thirsty anyways."

A deep growl ripped from Vicky's chest and sent me sprawling backwards. "None must live! Do you not know what will come for us if those humans spread words of vampires? Do you not know of the Volturi?" Her eyes blazed livid at my compassion for our prey. "Bella, this is for your own good, kill them or I'll kill all four of you. Either way those three die, you choose."

I felt betrayed by Vicky, how could a friend force this upon anyone. My eyes leaked the pain I felt, causing Vicky's face to soften slightly.

"I'm being an awful companion aren't I? Just this once I'll clean up your mess, but you have to get over this Bella." She left without another word, towards the poor people whose lives I tried to save.

Why did life have to be so hard? The dead bodies lying motionless in the campground all seemed to be staring at me. I could feel the pain of this tragic massacre. By the edge of the fire were the bodies of the young couple. I thought that odd since Vicky had killed them in the woods.

Embers from the fire spewed upwards as a single log split, toppling the tower. Flames found their way to the two bodies and began to devour their flesh. Looking at the incineration occurring before me I realized Vicky must have brought them back to dispose of the evidence.

Once again the silence of the mountain side was cut by screams in the distance. Bowing my head in remorse I acknowledged the painful truth, I could do nothing to stop their deaths. Despondently, I placed the other three bodies on the crumpled pile of logs allowing the flames to consume their tormented expressions. Looking up at the stream of smoke leaking into the sky, I felt oddly like it was creating a beacon informing everyone of what I had done.

As I stood in thought before the fire, Vicky appeared with the three corpses; all of them pale with death. She effortlessly tossed them into the growing fire and dusted her hands off as if completing a hard day's work. I couldn't bear to look at the children that had been playing innocently just minutes before. How I wished I would never have to go through this torture ever again. I wanted to save people from myself, but I wasn't strong enough.

Vicky finally gave up on trying to console me, seeing the hopelessness in putting forth any effort. Instead she just muttered a single command, "Come."

Reluctantly I followed my only form of friendship in this world, wanting the day to end but knowing all too well that my days never ended. She led me at a brisk pace to where there were infinite pine trees in all directions. The whole forest appeared exactly the same; the only difference in any location would be the smells of the animals surrounding us. Vicky motioned for me to sit on the ground beside where she began to seat herself. We sat there in silence for what felt like an eternity, both not knowing what to say.

Finally I spoke, curious of a previous comment she had made. "So, you said you knew me before I changed. How did we meet?"

My simple question seemed to catch her off guard as she failed to retain her coy smile. Her eyelids closed as if to search for the right word or frase to best capture her story. Her lips parted, releasing no sound and then she proceeded. "I met you over a year ago. It was me, my husband, and his friend. You were playing baseball with the Cullens and we grew curious." Vicky paused as if to take a breath, even though she didn't need one, but I took it as an opportunity to slip in another list of questions.

I could hardly contain my excitement, as the questions flooded forth before I could check them. "You know who they are? How did I know them? What were they like? Were they my friends? Why was I with them? Did Edward love me?" The last question caught me off guard, since I hadn't even consciously considered it myself.

"Hold up Bella, let me finish; they are not what you think. The Cullens greeted us when we approached and introduced us to everyone. When the leader pointed you out, we noticed your mortality. Are you sure you want to know?" Vicky paused, concerned for my wellbeing. I did want to know even though she worried me with this concerned question.

"Yes, I'm sure," I mumbled hesitantly. Did I really want to know if it was that bad?

"Well, they told us quietly that you were simply their toy, for amusement, and when they were done with you they planned on making you their snack." A treacherous gasp escaped me as the hurt finally slashed all the doubts I had held in hopes that the Cullens were my friends. They had been after me all along, I was right to run away, but I couldn't help the subtle disappointment that flooded my heart. Why was I sad? I didn't remember much of them anyways, but they had come so close to gaining my trust. Vicky waited for me to come out of my aloofness and then continued. "Well James and I agreed that they were wrong to do that, and wished to save you from the tortures they had planned for you later. When the Cullens found out what we intended they stole you away with them and attempted to hide you. However James had a wonderful gift, he could track anything down and sure enough he found you. I was off trying to distract the others when it happened. He was helping you escape and that Edward, he…" the snarl cut off her angry words. Anguish and revulsion captivated Vicky's lovely face, transforming her into a terrible fiend. "Edward slaughtered James while he protected you! That bastard killed my soul mate, I hate him! I swear to his revenge!" Fear gripped me, I wasn't sure if Vicky was blaming me for her husband's death along with Edward or just Edward alone. Would she turn on me now after all she had said before about helping me? To my relief her demeanor relaxed and her breathing became more fluid.

"I'm so sorry Vicky, I had no idea." I tried to console her, desperate to aid my friend.

"No, it's okay. You're safe now, so in a way James and I won." Vicky cringed at her own statement as a painful memory returned to haunt her. "But, I guess somehow you got away because when I returned looking for James you were safe in your house. Of course the Cullens were not far off, but they could not harm you."

"Why was that?" My odd question rang slowly through the night air.

"The werewolves nearby protected you. That is the only way you stayed alive, but it seems they must have had a flaw in their guard, because you are what you are now." Vicky calmly appeased my curiosity.

"Well then why didn't the Cullens kill me? What stopped them?" I desperately wanted her to clarify this puzzling problem for me.

All I received was a sad look as she shook her head from side to side. "I really have no clue Bella; maybe the werewolves chased them off. But then would they not have killed you too?"

Together we were engulfed by silence again. As we both sat reflecting on our recent conversation, I couldn't help but ponder it all. Edward wanted me dead, and yet I still felt this foreign feeling. It was neither hate nor fear of him that pestered my lost soul; it was something else, something I couldn't quite place. What ever it was, it grasped firmly around my heart and threatened to smother me whenever I thought of him. The only real light in life seemed to be shining from Edward and I yearned to follow it. Surely though, if I returned he would finish me off. So I would be forced to flee him for eternity.

Mentally slapping myself I disputed to my previous comments; _Bella he wants to smile upon your lifeless corpse, how can you feel anything even close to empathy for this beast? You're best off sticking here with Vicky and if the opportunity ever arises finish him off yourself. Better him than you._

My mental battle waged on as the sympathetic side brought up another point. Did not Vicky's story match that old memory I had when I touched my scar? Recalling the event I immediately matched her to the wild red-head in the group of three. Edward had protected me against the male that threatened to attack, placing himself between us. The rest of the Cullens had done the same.

But Vicky did in fact say that the Cullens had guarded me from them when she and James tried to rescue me. That seemed to make sense since my memory didn't reveal any intimate moments between the Cullens and me. So, she could be telling the truth; anyways how would it benefit her to lie?

_Damit Bella, why are you being so bipolar?_ I interjected, reuniting the two quarreling sides. At times I even wondered if I was just one person; if in my turning, my body was forced to make room for two. But anyways, I trusted Vicky. She was the closest thing I had to a friend.

"Hey Bella?" Vicky questioned innocently. Returning from my thoughts I glanced over to where she gazed listlessly, through an opening in the trees, towards the star specked sky.

"Yes?" I responded, assuring her I was listening.

"Would you help me with one thing?" Pausing once more, she broke her gaze from the stars to make sure of my attention. "Will you help me kill Edward to avenge James's death?" The silence that followed was terrifying; each second that ticked built upon the suspense. Part of me screamed, _"Don't do it, you can't kill him!"_ while the other recoiled, _"Now is your chance Bella! Take it!" _The world spun around me waiting for my response; what would I do?

Realizing my loyalties lay with her I tentatively confirmed my allegiance. "Of course Vicky, I'll help you to avenge him." Her smile was sly as always following my commitment. I believed that I had made the right decision; "better Edward than me".

* * *

**Yes, after I developed the characters at the camp ground i was desperate to salvage their lives but once again the rules that Stephenie Meyer set down (this time with the Volturi) would not have it. I am happy to say that Bella's good side is returning as her memory does, even though she cannot always surpress her thirst. And yes Victoria is a coniving little... You will find out more about it in Ch. 7!!! D**

**- 3- Daidallein**


	7. Reunited

**Hey yall, I'm sorry it took so long. I've been really swamped with midterms and such. O well, I wanted to get this out to yall as quick as possible with the small amount of time i have. I'm sorry if its a little rushed, but at least it gets the story out there so you know what happens. / **

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Ch.7

VPOV

This plan of mine was turning out quite well. I didn't want to remember how I had almost settled for torturing Bella to death; this new scheme would inflict much more anguish upon dear Edward. And Bella was falling right into my fingers, it was all too easy.

My skills in deception had won her confidence and what was even better was that she didn't remember a thing. I wouldn't have to spend wasted days convincing her against Edward and that my demeanor towards her before was all a misunderstanding. Like I said, it was too easy; every bogus memory I fed Bella about her past was absorbed like a dried out sponge.

I didn't know if she had already killed humans or hunted at all, but now that I forced her to kill at least one she was no longer the innocent Bella that Edward cherished. Her eyes were no longer stained red just because she was a new born; she had another human's blood sustaining her life-force. Plus the hate that I intended to plant inside her would complete her transformation. Once she knew what Edward had really done to her she would hate him forever, of course I would add a few more twists. So, when we finally encountered Edward he would see Bella, glorious in her evil beauty, and he would be powerless to stop her.

In the shadows I would watch her rip his heart into smithereens when she failed to believe the truth Edward would desperately try to convey to his angel. And keeping her promise she made me, Bella would destroy Edward leaving him powerless to defend himself. I knew him all too well; he would never lay a finger on Bella in self defense. But before we set his limbs a blaze I would reveal myself to him. Edward would know that all along I had deceived and turned Bella against him, and that she had believed me over him. In his writhing pain he would be forced to witness my disposal of his treacherous angel, I would have no more need to keep Bella alive. This plan was so beautiful, causing massive amounts of affliction with little to no work on my part.

Snickering slightly I prepared to set the rest of my gears in motion. It was time for faze two: more brainwashing of this foolish vampire beside me. She sat motionless and silent, her attention far off in her mind.

"Hey Bella?" I waited patiently for her to return to our world at the present.

"Yes?" came her delayed, but attentive response.

"Would you help me with one thing?" I paused wanting her full attention. "Will you help me kill Edward to avenge James's death?" To maximize the effect I faked a visage of despair. Her eyes broke the contact she had with mine, an internal war must have been occurring. However, I was sure she would say yes, Bella had no reason not to. Let the games begin!

EPOV

We had almost caught up to Bella, but her trail suddenly disappeared after a few miles. A snarl reverberated through me when I whiffed the scent of the vampire accompanying her. What could Victoria want with my sweet angel? Surely Bella would recognize her, unless Bella was her prisoner. Before I could make any decisions my own thoughts were drowned out by those of my family.

_"Edward, I lost her trail and I smell that bitch with her!"_ Emmett informed with a snarl to match my own.

Jasper was contemplative of our predicament while Esme and Carlisle kept searching in a one mile radius of our location.

_"I really wish she would just stop with all this drama and join us. I couldn't get her to leave when she was human and now that she is one of us she runs away. I don't know if I can stand another minute of Edwards self-pitying mood swings."_ Rosalie stood leaning against a tree frowning at Emmett then throwing me a sideways glance, realizing I had heard her.

I would have jumped Rosalie right there if it wasn't for Alice's vision. _"Edward, it's Bella!" _A camp ground with three families around it could be seen through the Pines. The following moment Victoria was draining the two older men followed by Bella. Her sharp teeth sucked greedily at the woman's tender skin. I also noticed her eyes were no longer a dull ruby, but a bright and rejuvenated crimson. My poor Bella, I couldn't force myself to watch anymore. So that was what Victoria was up to, she was going to turn Bella into a reflection of herself, a monster. I wasn't about to let that happen.

Gaining tabs on my family, they all looked intently for my command. Those butterscotch eyes peered loyally at me.

"Edward, we're here to support you no matter what you decide to do next." Carlisle stepped from the woods with Esme not far behind. "We picked up a trail headed towards the mountains." Carlisle's voice implied that he was leaving something out. _"We also smelt blood, lots of it." _He bowed his head regretfully not wanting to be the barer of bad news.

Nodding slightly, trying to mask my forlorn mood, I motioned my family on. We all knew what had to be done; we'd have to finish off Victoria and save Bella. Even if it meant that Bella had to be forced with brute strength, I'd have her back with me. Dear Bella, I swear to save you from that conniving Victoria and I promise to help you remember your past. We'll be together soon my Bella.

BPOV

Vicky and I twiddled around aimlessly through the woods making small talk.

"So what does a vampire do when it isn't hunting?" As playful as my question was I truly wished for an explanation. Maybe there was something else we enjoyed doing that I failed to discover.

"Well, most of our time is spent planning or tracking our next victims. I can't really think of anything else we would do. Should there be?" Vicky's answer revealed her inattentive mood. My companion seemed to be concentrating on something very important.

We ambled on, with no real direction, while Vicky mentally planned our next move. These moments of silence gave me time to reflect on everything I had learned recently. Despite everything I had learned about Edward I wanted to believe that I meant something to him. I believed that I was more than just a snack or form of amusement to him. All my memories never seemed to add up right with Vicky's stories, but she would never lie. Maybe I just hadn't been hearing her correctly and Edward did care about me.

I wanted to ask Vicky, but I couldn't figure out the right words to do the job. I was feeling something much more than compassion or friendliness towards Edward, and I'm wondering if he felt the same way. There had to be a word to describe what I felt. No matter what Vicky or my memories told me of Edward's horrible nature I still yearned to lay by his side and stroke those auburn locks from his face. I longed to gaze into his butterscotch eyes while touching our noses together. Even more, I wanted to lean in and kiss this irresistible vampire; I wanted it so bad that I could literally feel it if I closed my eyes.

Closing my eyes to imagine how it would feel, my memory attempted to aid me in my awkward struggle. I stood on a porch with Edward, wrapped tightly in his arms. Like in my fantasies we gazed into each others faces before moving closer to kiss. However, unlike in my imagination, this kiss was urgent, passionate as if it was the last time we would ever see each other. He pulled away, whispering "I love you." That was it, that was the word I needed to ask Vicky about.

Returning to reality, my lips still burned from the icy encounter. Vicky continued to stroll in a daze beside me. I didn't see any harm in breaking her trance though, what could she be thinking so hard about?

"Vicky, I have another question." The words stumbled hesitantly from my mouth.

She turned her head lazily in my direction. "What is it Bella?"

"Did Edward love me?" Instantly I regretted it as her face turned into that of a raged beast.

"Do you not remember what I told you about him?" She screamed frustrated. "Is it necessary for me to have to add to the hurt he caused you and me? Do I need to refresh your broken memory some more?" Her expression had shifted more towards exasperation, leaving me less intimidated.

"What do you mean? Were you keeping something from me?" If there was a pulse in my dead body it would be leading me dangerously close to a heart attack.

"I didn't want to tell you this, because you've been through so much already. But, if you still think Edward is good then you must know. Bella, he tricked you into thinking that he loved you. That is how he got you to follow them willingly. The sad part is that you truly believed that he was the man for you. You were completely in love with him and he only used this love to attempt at destroying you. Whatever you feel now is probably just leftovers from this sick deception."

My gut twisted sickeningly; does that mean that none of my memories were real? Were they all memories of a false reality he had created for me? If that was so then I didn't know who to believe. My soul loved Edward, but according to Vicky he did not return the feeling. My heart didn't believe what she said, but wouldn't I feel that way even if she was correct? Edward had either done a good job at tricking me or Vicky was up to no good. Once again I reminded myself that Vicky was here helping me now while I had no clue what Edward intended to do to me. Vicky had to be right.

As I accepted the reality of what Vicky had revealed, my chest threatened to break open. Desperately I collapsed onto the ground, clutching my arms across the gaping hole. I felt as if the deep hole in my chest was creating a vortex, attempting to suck me into its dark abyss. Edward didn't love me, where was this pain coming from? Visions of a trail entrance flitted across my shut eyes. Edward and I stood about a yard apart while he muttered quietly to the figure that resembled my human life. What ever he was saying seemed to be tearing me apart as I was now. His eyes seemed to detach slightly as he leaned in closer to me.

"Goodbye Bella. Take care of yourself." His whisper broke what ever bound me to this life. Agony surrounded my whole being as only leaves remained before me. How could Edward leave me? This memory didn't seem to fit Victoria's story, but none the less he had killed me. Edward why did you break me like this? My head rummaged for a suitable word to describe the agony flowing freely inside my body. At the present no words could amount to what I felt.

Not completely recovered from my fit, I peered up at Vicky, ashamed she had to see my little emotional breakdown. Just as I expected, Vicky stood nearby still deep in thought.

"Are you done yet? We have to keep moving." Her voice was unsentimental and detached. Those blood stained eyes practically dragged me to my feet with their cold, deathly glare. "Alright, I've been concentrating on our means of assault, in other words how we are going to get Edward away from everyone else. We'll have to get close enough and from the right direction so that he can smell you. I'll be waiting a mile or so away so that he doesn't' smell me."

"Why can't he smell you?" I questioned half confused half suspicious.

"Because if he smells two people than he might feel too intimidated to come alone. Plus you said that he is hunting you, so he will have a reason to pursue your smell." Vicky responded, perfectly confident of her answer.

"So when will we begin this little adventure?" I asked with false enthusiasm. I really didn't feel up to killing more creatures, even if it was technically dead. All I wanted was to find some place secluded, forget my human miseries, and get on with the life I have now. But, I already promised my loyalty to Vicky and after I fulfilled her will I planned to leave Vicky. She didn't seem quite right in the head and I my trust in her was waning.

"Now, I picked up Edward's trail a few hours ago and he seems to have lost ours. So follow me and I'll set us up." Once again her eyes glazed over in concentration absorbing the sounds and smells around her.

Our pace quickened to a light jog, for a vampire. The forest was a mixture of conifers and deciduous trees again as we returned southwards.

"So what exactly do I do once he is chasing me?" I wondered, not wanting to mess up her perfect design.

"Well you'll finish him off, silly. Just go for his limbs with your teeth, but avoid his at all costs." Vicky's mood had lightened, but her topic left me drained and out of nerves. I had to kill him on my own? But he was an experienced vampire and I was new to this life style and body. How could I possibly win this battle?

Our limbs propelled us in silence while I our minds went over the proposed plan. We must be getting close because a faint sweetness lingered in the air. What amazed me even more was the dim light encircling Vicky. It was nothing like our skin in the sun, more resembling the tip of a dying flame. Once I reached out curiously to touch the flame, but as my fingers got closer the flame began to crawl up my arm, pulling it from Vicky.

"What are you doing?" Her worried voice lashed out at me as I crashed into her motionless body. Lying on the ground while gazing at her form before me I couldn't believe my eyes. The flame was gone, had I been imagining it all along.

"I'm sorry, I thought I saw something."

Her glare penetrated any courage remaining in me. Pausing for effect she finally believed her point made and dramatically turned back in the direction we were heading. "It's not far off, in fact you should go on from here or else Edward will smell me." Once again I could see the dim flame burst to life around her. It occurred right before she commented on Edward. What was this entity that danced around her?

"Bella! Are you listening?" Vicky was impatient at my inattentiveness.

Pulling my eyes from her glow, I gave her a quick nod. After righting myself from the earth, my dreary limbs propelled me a few yards ahead of Vicky.

"That's it, just keep walking till Edward finds you," her eyes were flooded with greed and anticipation. Hungry for revenge, but why didn't she want to carry it out. Was I her bate?

Come to think of it, I really didn't want to do this anyways. I didn't care what she thought; I couldn't go through with her grotesque plot. I can see how one could explain a logical case for killing humans, but how could you go about killing off your own kind? And even now, I didn't think I could kill Edward, so he would end up killing me instead. I wasn't ready to die yet; even though at this moment I could feel the plummeting feeling of hunger crawling forth, I wanted to make some good of this life.

Standing alone, but still close enough to hear Vicky, I was aware of everything around me. The chill of the wind bit at my numb, unfeeling skin, before continuing on its journey to aware Edward of my presence. Leaves struggled stubbornly on their branches creating an orchestra of soft rustling surrounding me. I guess I would have to tell Vicky, oh bother.

"Hey Vicky," all it took was a soft whisper.

"Ya Bella? What's wrong?" The agitated voice sounded behind me.

"I'm not going to be able to do this. I'm sorry, it's just I…" the sentence was cut short by Vicky's quick snap.

"Why? What are you talking about?" She revealed her position while baring her teeth menacingly, the flames still encircled her.

"Vicky, I think I still love him, even though I have no clue why." I knew this to be the reason for everything. I could feel it deep down inside; the pain was my love for Edward, never to be diminished. How sad, I loved a man but could not explain why or even remember much of how I loved him.

I returned from my reverie to find an irate Vicky standing only yards from me. She hissed menacingly in my direction before voicing one last thing to me, "well it seems that you're just as stubborn as you always were, I'll just have to go through with my original scheme." The flames called wildly to me, I felt like they were whispering my name as they writhed around her limbs. My hand compulsively reached out, drawing the embers towards me. As the energy streamed from her body to mine, a frightened gleam rippled across her demeanor. Now the flames danced playfully along my forearms, but I had little time to understand what had just occurred.

"You bitch what did you do to me?" Vicky roared before slamming her marble body into mine.

She was inches from my neck when I reflexively smashed her a safe distance away with my knuckles. Long nails proceeded in slashing violently around my face, always being blocked at the last moment. I didn't know how much longer I would last, she was so fast. Concentrating on protecting my front, I was caught off guard when she came from behind. I could feel her hands wresting gently but firmly on my shoulders as her teeth grazed my neck teasingly.

This was it; I would die, knowing nothing but confusion and fear. My eye lids lowered, ready for my imminent death.

"No, Bella!" A masculine snarl ascended on our scene. Vicky and I were both knocked to the dirt, but she was taken aback by the furious vampire that had saved me. I knew who he was as his auburn hair blurred faintly with his speed. Cracking and crunching came from within the tight mass of vampires. However I could make out Edward by the faint flame that now glided across his skin. Since when did he have one of these too? I looked down at my own hands still containing Vicky's aura.

From behind me came the soft shuffling of six other vampires, intent to aid their brother. However help was clearly not needed as Edward ripped Vicky clean in half. The males all went on anyways and the four of them continued in shredding my late companion. Was I next?

I could feel myself convulsing wide-eyed in horror. The whole scenario was over in a matter of seconds along with Vicky's flames that had lingered on my arms. Now I was the center of attention with seven pairs of topaz eyes fixed on my trembling form.

I truly hoped they weren't here to kill me; however I couldn't be sure by the look that the blonde female was giving me. Her cold stare invaded the personal space bubble I was attempting to create.

Raising my head to view the coven around me, the first thing I noticed was the same sort of energy surrounding three of them. One was around Edward, the other encircling a tiny female, and the third lingering lazily on a slim blond male. I wanted to continue studying the rest of the family, but the aura from the blond male seemed to be attracting me. My crimson eyes stared helplessly into his concerned face.

"Bella, are you okay?" It was Edward, I wanted to call out to him and run into his arms, but I was being consumed by the male vampire's aura. My eyes couldn't break away as a wave of serenity drenched me head to toe. At that moment the flames surrounding him reached out towards me as if they were supplying the calm flowing through me. What was his doing to me? My eyes opened even wider as I held my hand protectively in front of me while screaming, "what are you doing?! Stop!"

The embers bounced excitedly from his frame to mine, ending the flood of emotion. Able to move again, I rose to my feet and searched awkwardly through the sea of faces surrounding me.

"Carlisle! I can't feel her emotions or influence them. It's like she…like she stole it from me." The male whispered, troubled to the father figure.

I turned worriedly to Edward who was not looking at me. Was I wrong, were they not my friend? Why was no one talking to me, it was like they were all talking in some silent form of communication. I guess it couldn't hurt to admit my weakness for him, maybe he would comfort me, I could only hope for that at least.

"Edward," my whisper came out crackled from my dry throat. Raising my arm out for him, I was caught off guard by the following event. Both the flames dancing around him and the small female were drawn like magnets to my fingertips. They twisted wildly around my arms and up my shoulders, sending me shrieking and rolling on the ground. "Please someone help me! The fire," I could feel no pain but the visual aided a memory that tore through my bones. _As I sat limp against a cave wall, it felt like flames were drying up my veins and consuming me._

Two firm arms embraced me tightly and his breathe warmed my hair. Edward muttered passionately of how much he missed me and how sorry he was, rubbing his hand across my back. His relaxing strokes comforted my heaving body, releasing the excited embers back to their owners. I finally felt at home with him and never wanted to leave him again. Words could not describe the joy I felt for him.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, I'm so sorry I ever left…" Edward rambled pitifully.

"Hush, I love you." My finger rested gently on his vibrating lips as I comforted his apologies. He gazed back appreciatively and our lips connected in a passionate kiss. Our kiss was even better than my memories, his warm body crushed against mine.

"Edward I hate to destroy your reunion, but they're here." Informed a fretful Carlisle.

* * *

**I'll work on Ch.8 as fast as i can ) ...tips are greatly appreciated. (Hint: it's the Volturi that are coming)**

**- 3- Daidallein**


	8. With Him For Eternity

**Heh, I know I know... I deserve to burn in the firey pits of Hades for making yall wait so long. Thank my friend JoJoDancer for sticking a cattle prod on my ass to make me finish this. Great apologies to all of you who took the time to read all of this and have probably forgotten the entire story by now. Hope you enjoy the ending, spent a good bunch of hours on it when i really should have been writting a stupid pointless Hamlet paper. /**

* * *

With Him For Eternity

From beneath the branches, eight robbed figures appeared. Their strides were quick and aggressive, bringing them before us in a matter of seconds. The few in the front stepped apart to allow a small girl to approach Carlisle. Edward held me tightly in his arms, killing any last doubts I might have retained concerning his love for me. His cold lips blew muffled breaths playfully in my hair, obviously relishing our reunion. Being close to Edward cleared the last of the dams built up around my memory. It was as if the last couple days had been but a dream and now I was here with Edward, picking up where we had left off.

"Your presence is requested by the Volturi," came the cuing voice of the child. She glanced sideways, a look of slight fearful concern skittering across her features.

"And for what reason have we been summoned, Jane?" replied Carlisle, carefully attempting to debate our way out of the visit.

She lifted her finger rigidly towards me refusing to look me in the eye. "They wish to see her, her powers have been discovered and greatly interest Aro."

My family turned curiously in my direction, causing Edward to send a growl rumbling through his chest.

"What will happen if we refuse his request?" sneered Edward.

"A most unfortunate decision on your part," cackled Jane. Behind her Demetrius and the other angled forward in anticipation.

This time Edward failed to retain his growl and emitted a startling roar. The noise was absorbed into the landscape and echoed across the trees. "You must be a fool to think you can take her from me now!" The rest of the Cullens prepared for the battle, mimicking the hunched Volturi.

Jane's lips pulled up at the side into a devilish grin as she focused her attention on Edward. His firm, protective grasp around me released as he crumbled to the ground. My eyes were stuck desperately on his pathetic writhing form before me. I was so helpless as I collapsed next to him, caressing random parts of him in an attempt to cure his pain.

That stupid girl was doing this to him and I was sick of people ruining this last chance I had at life and love. My furious glare turned back to the little girl's petite form. As I expected, she was surrounded in a dim flame. The anger and fury built up in me as I yearned to give her a taste of her own medicine.

"You whore; you will regret the day you decided to mess with my life!" The wind whipped my hair angrily about me as I raised my hand to suck the energy from her. Realizing her impending fate, Jane stared in horror at my magnificent furry. With control of her power I felt another urge overcome me. I could feel how it worked, I could use it. I gave Edward a sideways glance; he was staring awestruck at me. "This is for you."

A malicious grin wiped across my face as the surge of energy hit Jane two fold. She collapsed on the ground, feeling all the pain at once that she had ever inflicted on anyone. The little girl had finally got what was coming to her.

Before I wanted it to, the power ended. Jane lay on the ground motionless and paralyzed. I threw a threatening glance up at the remaining Volturi who quickly gathered their fallen leader and retreated, horrified back to the Italian city they came from.

EPOV

The pain ripped through my head and sent me sprawling on the ground. My poor angel fell beside me trying to find a way to comfort Jane's doing. How I longed to sink my teeth into that little brat, or for once show her how it felt to be killed from the inside out.

Almost as if she could read my mind, Bella rose and cried out angrily toward our foe. As she did so I was released from my torture and she peered down at me. "This is for you." Her feature shown lovingly on me, but twisted angrily as she returned her stare on Jane. To all of our amazement, my Bella sent the little brat sprawling backwards with a full dose of her own power.

Thoughts flooded in from my family and the Volturi: _"Holly shit! Go Bella!" "I can't believe she has already gained full control of her powers at such an early stage." "What power, I wonder what Aro will think when he sees it!"_

Jane's pathetic struggling grew still and her comrades rushed to steal her away and escape back to Voltura. After a minute of silence, and me still on the ground, we all turned our attention back to Bella.

BPOV

As the last threads of anger left me, I held my hand out for a dumb-founded Edward. I was glad that for once I could protect him.

The wrest of our family turned to gaze at me and as Edward held out his hand a bit of his aura crept up my arm.

_"How did she do that? It was so amazing; it's hard to believe she was a human once,"_ came Edward's clear thoughts.

Using the same feeling I had felt before I answered him, _"I don't know how I did it. In my desperation to help you it just came to me. Kind of like it is now, it's my love for you."_ If I could have I would have flushed red at my last confession.

Edward just stared at me not sure how to respond. Tired of everyone starring at me I wrapped my fingers around Edward's wrist and hoisted him to his feet. Regaining his composure, he rubbed the back of his fingers across my cheek and collected me in a strong embrace. _"I'm sorry I was staring at you so stupidly, it's just that I never…"_ Edward's caring thoughts flowed soothing into my head.

_"It's ok, I'm still getting used to it too."_

The two of us turned to face our family who was now smiling compassionately in our direction. Alice, clearly fidgeting with excitement, gave up her attempt to reign herself in and bounded over to me. She wrapped as much of herself as she could around my already claimed waist.

"Edward, share her," whined Alice.

"Sorry Alice, Bella's all mine," he chuckled.

What followed was like a family reunion. Emmett challenged me to numerous games of strength that would take place when we got back to the house and Esme would have been crying with happiness if it were possible. Carlisle gave me a fatherly hug and to my surprise Jasper did the same.

Rosalie walked up casually with a small smile playing across her beautiful face. "I'm sorry you had to become one of us, but I'm glad that you and Edward are happy."Edward let me go for this short little reunion, but I gladly let him take me back when it was over.

On the drive back, we snuggled in the backseat thinking to each other. I showed him everything that happened to me since I was bitten. In response to everything I went through he snuggled closer to me and rubbed is smooth nose along my cheek. _"I'm sooo sorry Bella."_ My forgiving eyes gazed lovingly back at him ending with a gentle kiss. As our lips locked the kiss became more intense as we read each other's desires. Edward's hands searched hungrily under my shirt and up my back for the latch of my bra.

"_I'm sorry to break you two up, but I would appreciate it if you could wait till we got home to do that," _chided Carlisle. Esme turned around in the passenger seat and smile awkwardly at our tangled mess.

Giggling sheepishly at each other we contented ourselves with me laying across Edward's lap. He fiddled contentedly with the knots in my hair as I peered up smugly at him.

_"So where would you like to go?"_ questioned Edward.

_"Go, why are we going?"_

_"Silly Bella, would you like me to get on one knee?"_

My breath was caught in my throat as realization hit me. _"To get married?"_

"Did I say something wrong?" This time Edward voiced his question out loud, stroking my shocked face.

"No, it's just…" a smile broke across my face when I finally surfaced from the shock of it all. "As long as I'm with you Edward I'll go anywhere and do anything."

If our happiness was light we would be blinding everyone within 100 miles.

_"I so heard that! And I'm so going to plan your wedding!" _squealed Alice's ecstatic thoughts.

_"Are you okay with that?"_ Edward chuckled.

_"Like I said before, as long as I'm with you. _As long as I'm with you for eternity." I said the final part out loud to prove to Edward the extent of the meaning of those words to me.

His response was the happiest smile I'd ever seen on him. His smile reached his eyes and radiated throughout the car. I could almost feel the love pulsing off of him in waves. "Don't think for a second Bella that I'd have it any other way."

* * *

**Please comment. Any constructive critisism or story ideas are greatly appreciated. P**


End file.
